Saving the Dragonborn
by SaxyGirl
Summary: The Dragonborn has a bad habit of getting herself in sticky situations and this time is no different. Lucky for her, Farkas is available to save her. Again.
1. Chapter 1

_A short story I tapped out in an effort to give my muse a kickstart. I'm not sure if it worked on the muse, but I like the story :-)_

_As always, Skyrim and all recognizable characters belong to Bethesda._

Raelynn clenched her hand closed, effectively cutting off the healing spell she had been using. Before her the female Orsimer, Shel, was kneeling on the ground. "Yield?" Raelynn asked as she shifted from the healing spell to a fire spell with her left hand, her mace still clutched tight in her right.

She could hear Shel's teeth grinding as she tried to stand, only to fall back to one knee. "Yield," she growled and Raelynn sighed in relief, dropping her hand and securing her mace back to her waist. The Orsimer had put up a good fight and if she had lasted much longer, Raelynn would probably be the one on the ground. "Good work, my Thane," Lydia commented as she walked up, patting her Breton master on the back.

"Thank you, Lydia," Raelynn responded.

"Yes. Good work." Raelynn turned to see the Chief of the stronghold, Burguk, standing behind her. She dipped her head in acceptance and then turned to walk back over to her horse. "Where are you going?" he demanded.

She stopped and turned, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Home," she stated. "I only came here to speak with you about becoming Blood Kin. I apologize if this caused any problems. She should not have insulted my Housecarl."

"You challenged her and bested her in a manner fitting of the Orsimer," Burguk stated. "And you have no need to leave to go home. You are home," he added.

She snorted lightly and turned to head back to her horse. "No, my home is in Whiterun, not here," she said. She gasped as two Orsimer stepped up, one grabbing her and the other Lydia. Burguk appeared in front of them.

"You defeated one of my wives," Burguk said. "As tradition dictates, you must now take her place."

Raelynn choked on her own inhalation. "What?" she gasped.

"We will be wed on the morrow," he declared before moving back to the Longhouse.

Raelynn shared a look with Lydia. "We can't get married!" she called after him.

He faced her again. "Why not?" he demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because," she stopped, eyes darting around as she floundered for an excuse. "Because I'm already betrothed!" she said.

He looked her over and his eyes narrowed. "Very well, you shall bring your man here so that I may challenge him. The winner will be your husband."

Raelynn squeaked as the Orsimer holding her released her suddenly. She looked over at Lydia and the other Orsimer, waiting for her Housecarl to be let go so that they could run away and never come back. "And to insure that you return, we will be keeping your Housecarl here," Burguk added.

Raelynn watched, horrified as Lydia was led away by two Orsimer. Lydia stared back with a terrified look in her eyes. Raelynn swallowed hard and pulled her stunned body up onto the back of the horse, mind frantically scrambling to try and figure out just how she was going to find a fiancée and convince him to come fight an Orsimer for her.

_lllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Raelynn darted into Jorrvaskr the next morning, startling Athis and Njada where they were eating a late breakfast. "Have you seen Farkas?" she panted.

"I think he's up at the Skyforge-" Njada started. Raelynn didn't stick around to hear the rest; she bolted back out the door and up the steps to the great forge.

Farkas was immersed in a conversation with Eorlund and Raelynn paused, dancing around anxiously off to the side as they talked. Farkas caught sight of her and raised an eyebrow. She stopped her antsy movements and threw him a little wave. He finished talking with Eorlund and walked over to her, a look of concern on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I need a husband!" she blurted out and then clamped her hands over her mouth.

Farkas blinked rapidly and stepped back slightly. "Well," he said after a few moments. "I'm not sure how Bretons do this, but traditionally when you're looking for a husband you wear an Amulet of Mara," he began explaining.

Raelynn frowned and grasped his arm, cutting him off. "No, I didn't mean it like that. I just," she sighed and dropped down on the wall of the forge. "It's a long story. I don't need an actual husband, I just need somebody to pretend to be my husband and come defeat an Orsimer Chief so that I can get Lydia back."

Farkas crossed his arms and leveled a strict look at her and she slumped down meekly. "Lydia and I went to Dushnikh Yal to talk to the Chief and become Blood Kin. While I was there one of his wives said something nasty about Lydia and I challenged her and defeated her in a fight and he said that by tradition I have to marry him to take her place! Which is dumb, I didn't kill her or anything."

"I still don't see why you need a husband," he said.

"Oh! Oh, well I told him I couldn't marry him because I was betrothed," she answered. At his raised eyebrow she sighed again. "He said I needed to bring my fiancée back with me so that he could fight him and then the winner gets to marry me. And he kept Lydia there to make sure I come back. So, I need a fiancé I suppose, not a husband. And he has to be able to defeat an Orsimer."

Farkas ran a hand through his hair and eyed her. "You're serious, aren't you?" She nodded dejectedly. "Why me?" he asked.

"Because I'm sure you can defeat an Orsimer," she stated.

He shook his head slightly. "You get into some really odd situations, Rae, but this one is definitely the oddest," he commented.

"Please Farkas?" she begged, grabbing his hand and clutching it tightly. "I don't want to marry an Orsimer and I need to get Lydia back _and_ stay Blood Kin to them. This is the only way."

He threw his hands up in the air. "Fine. But you owe me," he said.

She jumped off the wall and threw her arms around his great frame as far as she could, squeezing tightly. "Anything!" she said. "Now c'mon, let's go!"

_lllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Anxiety ate at Raelynn when she and Farkas stopped to camp for the night. They were near Markarth and the Orsimer camp, but Farkas had stated he wanted to face the Chief after having a good night's rest. She stared into the fire, mind whirling around all the things they could be doing to Lydia while she was camping with Farkas.

"They're not going to hurt her, you know," Farkas's deep voice rumbled through the silence and she jumped. "Orsimer aren't the savages that most people think they are," he added. "They are warriors yes, but they are not mindlessly violent."

"How do you know?" she snapped. He frowned and she felt guilty for her attitude. Farkas was here of his own free will helping her out of another stupid mess she'd gotten herself in and all she could do was harp at him and imply he was stupid. He got enough of that from the other Companions; he didn't need it from her also. She sighed and plucked up a piece of grass, absently shredding it. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm just on edge. You're here helping me and all I'm doing is being rude and ungrateful." She sighed again. "I just can't believe I got into another mess like this."

Farkas chuckled and she shot him a look. "What?" she asked.

He shrugged and took a swig from the bottle of ale he was holding. "You do seem to get yourself into some interesting predicaments," he answered. "This one is definitely my favorite though. I can't wait to tell Vilkas about it."

She started and launched herself across the dirt patch to latch on his arm, barely missing falling into the fire. "You can't tell him!" she begged.

"Why not?" he questioned. "It's hilarious."

She groaned and dropped her head onto his arm. "Because he already thinks I'm useless and that I shouldn't be Harbinger. This would just give him more proof." She knew he was frowning at her again. "What?" she muttered into his arm.

"You really think that?" he asked.

She shrugged and tilted her head to look up at him. "Yeah," she replied.

His frown deepened and he set his ale down and then grabbed her shoulder, pulling her upright until she was seated next to him instead of sprawled half across the camp. "Vilkas doesn't think either of those things," he said. "He knows you are an amazing fighter and that you are the only one level headed enough to be Harbinger. He may never say it but he realizes that he's too quick to anger to be Harbinger. We all do. We also know that Aela is much too independent to be a leader and that I'm not really smart enough to do it."

She gasped and grabbed his arm again. "Don't say that Farkas, you're plenty smart! You just prefer things to be simple and to think over all the options before you make a decision. Just because you don't use long words or, or over explain things doesn't make you stupid."

He shrugged. "I'm not good with leading. I take too long to make decisions. And I'm not as smart as you seem to think I am."

She sighed and dropped her hand from his arm, knowing that arguing with him over his intelligence was a lost cause. "I bet you would be smart enough to study more on Orsimer customs before barging into one of their strongholds," she muttered.

He laughed. "Did you?"

"Yeah, I mean, I studied enough to know what I needed to do to become Blood Kin. I must have missed the chapter on Orsimer marriage customs." She pulled her knees to her chest and crossed her arms over them.

"If it makes you feel better, I didn't know about this custom either," he said and surprisingly, it did make her feel a little better. "Now come on, we need to get some sleep."

"You go. I'm too anxious to sleep. I'll take first watch." He looked like he was going to argue with her but instead snapped his mouth shut and then moved over to the bedrolls, slipping into one and soon his quiet snores filled the air.

Raelynn squeezed her legs to her tighter and stared into the fire, wondering again just how she managed to keep getting into these situations.

_lllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Raelynn fidgeted with the handle of her mace as Dushnikh Yal rose in the distance. Now that they were getting close her anxiety was climbing higher and her thoughts were rushing around her brain, practically colliding with each other.

"You okay?" Farkas asked from where he walked next to her. She glanced up at him, amazed at how cool and collected he looked while she was sure she looked terrible. He'd woken up a few hours before dawn and had admonished her for not waking him earlier. He'd forced her to lie down but what sleep she did manage to get was riddled with terrible dreams.

"Fine," she replied.

"Liar," he responded and she flushed but didn't acknowledge him or his accurate assessment of her. Sometimes she wished he was as dumb as Aela accused him of being, then he wouldn't be as perceptive as he was.

She'd grown close to Farkas over the last year and a half she'd spent in Skyrim. He'd been one of the first people she'd met who had been nice to her and hadn't wanted anything in return. She'd been terrified when she first saw him and Aela and Ria at the farm outside Whiterun, watching as they killed the first giant she'd ever seen. Aela had made some snarky comments but Farkas had recognized that she needed help and had talked to her, then offered to escort her to Dragonsreach once she told him of her need to speak to the Jarl.

He'd suffered through quite a bit of teasing from the other two women, but Raelynn had been grateful for the help and had learned all about the Companions as the two of them walked through the city. He'd left her at the stairs up to the castle, again commenting that she should think about joining the Companions.

She hadn't given much thought to it since the only reason she was in Skyrim was to go to the College at Winterhold, but then that whole Dragonborn business had happened and she'd found herself on the steps of Jorrvaskr desperate for combat training. Kodlak had allowed her to join, but most of the Companions refused to work with her since she relied primarily on magic.

Farkas hadn't minded, gladly sparring with her and giving her tips and advice on how to put the mace she wielded to good use. When she'd finally set off for Sovngarde to face Alduin she'd actually felt like she had a fighting chance thanks to him, instead of the absolute terror that had plagued her since the first time she set foot in High Hrothgar.

Since their first meeting they'd shared several things together, from fighting the Silver Hand in Dustman's Cairn to bringing down a dragon that was terrorizing some farms in Whiterun Hold. She also had to admit that he'd saved her from several uncomfortable situations as well. The first time he'd rescued her he'd bailed her out of jail in Riften after she had told Maven Black-Briar just what she thought of her and her mead. That was quickly followed by a stream of other misunderstandings among several residents of Skyrim, leading to this moment; another misunderstanding, another sticky situation, another time that Farkas was saving her.

She sighed and he reached over, placing a hand briefly on her shoulder as a silent show of support. She smiled at him weakly and he let his hand drop as the neared the entrance to the stronghold. The Orsimer at the gate nodded a greeting and then waved them inside.

Once in they found that most of the camp was seated around a fire, Lydia included. Her Housecarl looked no worse than she had when Raelynn left. Burguk rose from his chair at the head of the fire and strode up to them, his eyes rolling over Farkas in obvious distaste. "_This_ is your man?" he asked, rough voice filled with disdain.

Raelynn's eyes narrowed and she pulled herself up to the full extent of her height which, compared to Farkas and Burguk, wasn't much. "Yes. This is," she declared.

Burguk snorted but didn't say anything, instead motioning. "We will eat first. Then fight," he ordered. Raelynn gave Farkas a helpless look and he shrugged, following Burguk over to the fire. Raelynn darted around him and knelt by Lydia, pulling the woman into a tight hug.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"Aye," Lydia responded. She glanced over at Farkas and then raised an eyebrow at Raelynn.

Raelynn's face soured. "Don't even start," she hissed. Lydia grinned but didn't say anything, instead turned back to the group around the fire.

Farkas came up behind her and she looked at him questioningly when he held out a hand, but she took it and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet and led around the circle to an open space. He settled onto the ground and she did as well, fingers twisting nervously in her lap. She barely resisted pulling her legs up against her chest again and curling into a tight ball as she felt the eyes of everybody in camp on her.

She jumped slightly when Farkas's arm slipped around her waist, pulling her up next to him. "Relax," he murmured into her hair.

"Easier said than done," she snarled back quietly. "I don't see how you can be so calm."

He shifted a bit and then his hand slid under her chin and tilted her head so that his eyes met hers. "Because nobody, Man, Mer, Aedra or Daedra, is going to take you away from me," he vowed.

Her breath caught in her throat at the intensity of his gaze. "Farkas," she breathed out.

"We shall see about that," Burguk cut in, drawing Farkas's attention away and leaving Raelynn reeling.

"Aye," Farkas agreed. "We shall."

_lllllllllllllllllllllllll_

After the meal was done both men moved to an empty side of the camp that had been cleared out to make room for their fight. Raelynn stood next to Lydia, hands still twisting as she danced around frantically. They went through a series of warm up exercises and then faced off. Burguk's two other wives walked up to him and Raelynn took the cue from them and approached Farkas.

She stood before him, head tilted down slightly so that she was staring at his chestplate. "Rae?" he asked quietly.

"You don't have to do this," she whispered finally and looked up to him. "I would never forgive myself if you were hurt. This is my mess; I should find a different way out of it."

Farkas grinned and tucked his sword back into its sheath and dropped his shield on the ground so that he could grip her shoulders. He hunkered down in front of her so that they were eye to eye and he shook his head slightly. "When are you going to realize that I like helping you?" he asked quietly.

"What?" she asked, confusion dancing across her face.

He chuckled. "And they call me the Icebrain," he muttered. She opened her mouth to say something snarky but he stopped her with a finger to the lips. "No time for this argument, Love," he said. "Kiss me like a good fiancée and then we need to get to it."

She gaped at him, limbs frozen stiff at his words. He rolled his eyes and gripped her shoulders again and then pulled her forward, his mouth slanting against hers in a possessive kiss. Her breath caught in her throat and her hands came up to clutch at his wrists. His tongue swept against her own once before he pulled away slowly.

He smiled again and then turned her towards Lydia and pushed her lightly, causing her to stumble forward. Lydia stepped up and caught her arm, guiding her to the side of the circle where the rest of the stronghold had gathered to watch.

Raelynn raised a trembling hand to her lips, pressing them there as she relived the feeling of Farkas's mouth. "May I say something now, My Thane?" Lydia asked quietly, a teasing lilt to her voice.

The stunned look fell from Raelynn's face and she glared at her Housecarl. "No, you may not," she snarled and Lydia laughed before they both looked back at the men facing off.

"What are the terms?" Farkas asked as he adjusted his shield and pulled his sword from his side.

"The loser is the first to yield," Burguk stated. "The winner gets the Dragonborn for a bride."

Raelynn's anxiety shot through the roof again and she swallowed hard. As if sensing her discomfort, Farkas tossed her a small grin and then looked at Burguk. "Agreed," he stated.

The Orsimer nodded and then the men advanced on each other and met with a clash of steel.

_lllllllllllllllllllllllll_

The duel had been going on for nearly an hour and neither combatant was showing signs of backing down. Several members of the audience had drifted away to return to their daily chores. Daylight only lasted so long and there were things that needed to be done no matter what their Chief was doing.

Soon only a handful of guards, Raelynn, Lydia, and Shel remained. Raelynn had been surprised to see the female standing at the back of the group, eyes taking in the fight avidly. Part of her wanted to go talk to her, but a larger portion blamed her for this predicament. If she hadn't made those comments about Lydia, this fight never would have happened.

There was a loud grunt and she turned back to the fight just in time to see Burguk sweep Farkas's legs out from under him. The man landed hard and she could see the breath had been knocked out of him. He lay there, sucking in air and trying to steady his breathing and Burguk advanced, placing the tip of his sword at Farkas's throat. "Yield?" he asked.

"Never," Farkas snarled.

"You have been bested," Burguk growled. "Yield or I will run you through."

Raelynn ran forward, stopping only a few feet away. Farkas glanced over at her and she couldn't read the look in his eyes. Whatever he saw on her face seemed to strengthen him because he turned back to the Orsimer. "I said 'Never'," he rumbled and then flipped his shield up, striking Burguk against the side and knocking him back. Farkas rolled to his feet and scooped up his sword, advancing on Burguk before he could recover.

He struck at him hard and fast and the other stepped back as he deflected the blows until his foot slipped and he fell. Farkas was on him in an instant, his shield pressed against the Orsimer's chest and his sword at his throat. "Yield?" he asked.

Burguk lurched violently but Farkas's weight held him fast. He slumped to the ground and then growled. "Yield."

Farkas stood and sheathed his sword and then held a hand out. Burguk took it and pulled himself up before he patted the large Companion on the back. "You fight like an Orsimer," the Chief said.

"Thanks," Farkas answered. He glanced over at Raelynn and grinned. "Come on, Bride," he said. "Let's get you and your Housecarl home."

She stood there, jaw gaping and a torrent of emotions running unchecked through her. She moved when Lydia came up behind her and steered her out of the stronghold, Farkas trailing behind. The two made the appropriate goodbyes as Raelynn stumbled along.

_lllllllllllllllllllllllll_

They were well past Markarth when Farkas called for them to stop. He sent Lydia off to fetch some water and then faced Raelynn. She'd been moving in a daze, only going because Lydia was pushing her along.

"Rae?" he asked quietly, walking up to her. "You alright?"

She blinked and looked up at him as if she was seeing him for the first time. "Why do you put up with me?" she asked. "With all the trouble I give you and all the problems I cause. Why do you keep bailing me out?"

He grinned and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Why do you think?" he responded.

She shrugged. "Aela thinks it's because you're dumb enough to keep doing it. Vilkas thinks it's from some misguided sense of loyalty," she answered.

"I don't care what they think," he replied. "Why do _you_ think I do it?" he pressed.

"I don't know," she said. Her eyes cut away from his and she stared blankly at the sky above his shoulder. "I honestly have no idea why you help me."

Farkas huffed out a sigh. "Okay, why do you keep asking _me_ for help?" he asked.

"Because I know you'll help me," she answered automatically.

"Any of your Shield Siblings or Housecarls would help you," he countered.

She shrugged one shoulder and turned partially away from him, looking at the ground. "Yeah, but you won't make fun of me, or use it against me, or only do it from some sense of obligation because I'm your Thane."

"So you come to me because I'm nice to you?" he inquired.

"Yes, but," she stopped and chewed on her lip as she thought. "But that's not all. You're not just nice to me Farkas, you're my friend. You, you care about me." She turned her face towards his and he gave her this _look_ and she gasped. "You _care_ about me," she repeated. Her eyes searched his and he flushed slightly and looked away. "At the forge, when I said I needed a husband and you started explaining marriage traditions?" she asked.

"I wanted you to know how it's done here in Skyrim. Because if you were serious, that's how we need to do it, with an Amulet of Mara. No priest would marry us otherwise," he explained.

"Oh," she said. "And then I just dashed right through it in such a rush to correct you. Oh Divines, I'm sorry! Why in Oblivion did you still come and help me?"

He looked back at her and stepped so close that there was barely room between them and she had to crane her head back to meet his intense gaze. "Why wouldn't I, when you were the prize?" he responded.

"Farkas," she said, her hands rising on their own towards him. She would never know just what her hands were doing because Lydia chose that moment to return and the spell that had wound itself between the two of them was broken.

"Come on," her Housecarl said, stomping across the ground. "There's no water here for miles and I want to sleep in my own bed tonight."

Farkas again took the lead with Raelynn trailing behind, completely consumed by her thoughts.

_lllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Three days later Raelynn found herself pacing behind Jorrvaskr, her mind again whirling chaotically. When the trio had made it back to Whiterun she'd split off at the stable, telling them she had a just remembered errand to run and had torn off on her horse before either of them could stop her. She'd ridden hard to Riften and had a long talk with Maramal and when she'd left Riften her coin pouch was a little lighter and her neck a little heavier.

As she paced her hand came up and brushed over the bulge created by the Amulet of Mara. She'd put it on immediately and tucked it under her tunic, thankful that between it and her leather cuirass it was difficult to tell what necklace she was wearing. Now she just needed Farkas. Unfortunately he and Vilkas had gone off after some bandits the day before.

She sighed as she reached the far end of the courtyard and spun, stopping abruptly when she saw Vilkas and Farkas round the corner of the building. The two were in high spirits, obviously teasing each other.

"Ah, our esteemed Harbinger," Vilkas called as she slowly walked towards them. He dipped into a low bow and she raised an eyebrow at Farkas. He rolled his eyes and shrugged. "And how are you this fine day?" Vilkas asked as he straightened.

"Nervous, but that's not exactly a new thing for me," she responded. "How were the bandits?"

He shrugged and leaned against the railing that ran around the back porch. "Easy. What has you out here, pacing a trench in the dirt?" he teased.

She bristled and straightened. "Nothing that concerns you," she retorted and then shifted her eyes to Farkas. "You it does concern though."

"Uh oh Farkas," Vilkas said. "Sounds like she's in trouble and needs help again," he continued. "Good luck."

Raelynn shot him a dirty look but he just grinned and hopped up the steps then headed inside. Farkas stepped up and gave her a concerned look. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Uh, I think so," she answered.

He laughed and leaned against the railing, mimicking his brother's position. "So what was this important errand you had to run off and take care of?" he asked. She shrugged and her fingers came up to twist in the chain of the amulet. It hung against her throat feeling like a heavy weight as she looked at him. "What's that?" he asked, reaching forward. She yanked her fingers out of the chain and her breath froze in her lungs as he grasped it and eased it from beneath her armor.

The gold and blue pendant slipped out with little coaxing on his part and came to rest in his large palm. He blinked at it a few times and then looked up at her. "An Amulet of Mara?" he asked. She nodded, unable to talk, unable to breath, unable to think. He raised an eyebrow. "Looking for a spouse are you?" he questioned. His voice was calm but she could see in his eyes the flare of excitement and nerves.

She sucked in a breath and quirked a small grin. "I might be," she said. "Interested?"

He ran his thumb over the amulet and he smiled. "I might be," he responded.

"Well," she said and shifted slightly, bringing their bodies closer together. "What can I do to convince you?" she asked.

He glanced up at the sky, seemingly considering her question, and then looked back down at her. "Promise me that whenever you head off to parts unknown, you'll take me with you. That way I'll be right there when you need rescued," he said.

She grinned and brought one hand to wrap around his where it still held the amulet. "I promise," she vowed.

"Then I'll marry you," he replied. He dropped the amulet and his hands slid around her back and pulled her against him before he bent down and placed a kiss on her lips. "It's only fair," he added after a few moments. "I did win you after all." He cut her protest off with another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Helloooooooo! I know it's been ages since I've posted anything. Being a grown up sucks sometimes with the whole being responsible and working and stuff. Anywho I'm on vacation the next week and am hoping to get some kind of writing done! In order to help kick start my muse here's a little "prequel" one-shot from the first time Farkas saves Raelynn. I have a few more scenes about Farkas and Rae that I'll hopefully be posting over the week.

As usual, I own nothing Skyrim or Elder Scrolls related (except my copy of the game from Steam!)

_lllllllllll_

The iron shackles were rough and cold as they were clamped around Raelynn's wrists. She twisted her arms slightly; face curling into a deep frown as she turned to look at the two Riften guards who stood before her. "I suppose telling you that I've never seen that before in my life wouldn't help, would it?" she asked, nodding towards the large ruby one of them was holding.

He snorted and gripped her arm, hauling her towards the jail. "Yeah, like we've never heard that before," he muttered. She sighed deeply and didn't protest as they dragged her away.

_llllllllllll_

"You know, the Companions don't really like having law-breakers as members," the deep voice startled Raelynn from where she had been counting the bricks along the back wall and she spun. One of the twins was standing outside the cell, the nicer one who hadn't dismissed her when he realized she studied magic. He leaned against the cell door and eyed her. "So what happened?" he asked.

She shifted around anxiously and tilted her head to the side. "How did you know to come here?" she questioned, ignoring his inquiry for the moment.

He shrugged one shoulder. "All you had to do was come down here and knock some sense into a milk drinker. You've been gone over two weeks. Shouldn't have taken that long," he answered.

She frowned and crossed her arms. "Mjoll the Lioness is _hardly_ a milk drinker," she retorted.

He chuckled slightly. "True. There was also the fact that we got word from the contact a week ago that you'd completed the job. When you still didn't turn up, thought it might be a good idea to come look for you. Didn't realize you were a thief though," he added, lip curled up slightly in disgust.

"I'm not a thief!" she bit out for what felt like the hundredth time. He arched one eyebrow and she sighed and slumped down, shuffling over to lean against the cell bars near him. "Two weeks ago I got here and found Mjoll pretty quickly. Well, she's not exactly the milk drinker I was promised and I wasn't really sure I could take her in a fight, especially with that guy following her around everywhere. So, I observed her instead to try and see if she had some weakness or something I could use against her."

She heard the large man shift his stance but refused to turn and look at him. "I followed her into the inn and it was there that I ran into that stupid Nord, Brynjolf." She sneered at the memory of the slick redheaded thief and how easily he'd duped her into helping him out. "I blew him off at first and hung around the inn. Later that evening, after Mjoll had thrown back a few too many, I challenged her and won. I was riding pretty high off my successful completion of the contract after that and when Brynjolf approached me again, I took his offer."

She shook her head and glanced over in his direction, not daring to look above his chest, instead studying the intricate wolf head that was on his armor. "Next thing I knew, I was being inducted into the Thieves' Guild," she admitted. "Didn't even realize what was going on until it was too late."

"This Brynjolf," the twin's rough voice drew her eyes up to his face and she was surprised to see anger etched across his features. "He about this tall with red hair?" he questioned, holding his hand up at about Brynjolf's height.

"Yeah, that'd be him," she told him. His eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything more, instead motioned that she should continue.

"They wanted me to sneak into this estate on an island outside town, where they have beehives. From what I could gather the people on the island weren't exactly upstanding citizens, so I went ahead and did it. After that they had me meet this woman, Maven. Well she wanted me to go put Honningbrew out of business. I turned her down and she had me put in jail," she finished.

"You really think I'd believe that she stuck you in here because you turned her job down?" he asked.

She sighed and reached up, absently picking at a jagged bit of metal that was sticking out from one of the bars. "I may have told her that I thought Black-Briar mead was hog swill that not even a Falmer would drink," she muttered. He made a strange noise and she looked over at him in concern only to realize he was trying not to laugh at her. "Oh go on and let it out," she said with a frown.

He burst out laughing, leaning his head against his arm as the sound filled the air of the jail. Even though it grated Raelynn's nerves that he was laughing she couldn't help but enjoy the deep timbre of his voice. When he finally calmed down he looked at her. "You mean to tell me that you told Maven _Black-Briar_ that her mead was hog swill?" he asked.

"Well I didn't know she was Maven Black-Briar. Besides, it's true," she added.

He hummed in his throat but didn't respond. "And what does all this have to do with how you ended up in here?" he questioned.

"She had a ruby planted on me and then turned me in to the guards," she answered.

He frowned and absently ran his hand over one of the bars. "Still, that means you've been in here what? A week?"

She shrugged. "Just over. Why?"

"That's an awful long time for theft of a gemstone," he stated.

"Oh," she said and then looked back down at the jagged piece of metal. "Well I could have left a few days ago, but…" she trailed off and bit her lip.

His hand closed over hers and she looked up at him, startled. His thumb stroked along the back of her hand. "But what?" he asked softly.

"Brynjolf said he'd only let me out if I um… well… er…" He growled and she blinked at him.

"If you what?" he snarled, releasing her hand to grip the metal bars.

Her eyes widened at the tone of his voice and she swallowed. "If I um, he said he'd let me out if I let him teach me a little Nord magic," she answered. "I don't really know what he meant by it and he gave me this really weird look when he said it, so I just took the safe route and told him no thanks and that I'd rather learn magic at the college. He left after that."

He inhaled deeply and she could have sworn his eyes flashed silver before he closed them. She could see his muscles tensing and bunching and then there was a screech of metal and he ripped the door clear off the hinges.

"Whoa," she breathed out, mouth hanging open in shock.

A guard came barreling down the stairs. "What's going on here?" he bellowed and then stopped abruptly when he saw the door. He stormed up to the Companion and stuck his finger in his chest. "You're going to have to pay for that!" he snapped.

The twin tossed the door aside and straightened to his full height, easily dwarfing the guard. "Am I really?" he snarled out, sounding more like a wolf than a man.

The guard stepped back and Raelynn could hear him swallow. "Actually no, that door was in bad shape, ready to fall apart. Could have happened to anybody!" he stammered out. Raelynn bit back the laugh that wanted to bubble up. She knew damn good and well that door was reinforced and no normal person could have done what the Companion had.

"And my friend here?" he asked, stepping closer to the guard.

"Free to go of course! No bounty or anything. H-have a good day!" the guard spluttered. The twin nodded and then indicated for Raelynn to lead the way out. They stopped briefly at the guard table and retrieved her pack and mace and then he dragged her out of the jail.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he stormed down the stairs and across the bridge to the market.

"We're going to find this new friend of yours that wanted to teach you more about _Nord magic_," he responded.

"Um, okay," she said meekly, allowing herself to be hauled into the inn. Brynjolf was leaning against the bar attempting to schmooze Keerava. His eyes widened slightly when he saw her and then even further when he got a look at who she was with. The expression cleared quickly and he smirked, sauntering over to them.

"Well, well look what we have here," he said, eyes roving over Raelynn in a way that made her want to hide. He complete ignored her company and stepped closer to her. "So tell me, Lass, how exactly did you get out of there?" he questioned.

Before Raelynn could think of an answer Brynjolf had been slammed against the wall. "Her name is Raelynn, not 'Lass'," the twin snarled and she instantly felt guilty for not remembering his name. "And _I_ got her out."

Brynjolf sneered at the larger man. "And just who are you?" he asked.

"Farkas of the Companions," Farkas responded. "And since she's a Companion, she's mine to protect," he added.

"Well she also happens to be a member of my little organization," Brynjolf returned and Raelynn sputtered, cutting him off.

"Oh no, I resign. You can take your organization and stuff it," she declared.

Brynjolf smirked. "I'll tell you what I'd like to stu-" The comment was cut short when Farkas pressed his hand against the other man's windpipe.

"No more," he snarled and again Raelynn swore his eyes turned silver. "Understand?" Brynjolf had the sense to nod and Farkas stepped back, releasing him to fall to the floor. The Companion slipped his hand under Raelynn's arm and guided her towards the door. "C'mon Raelynn, let's get you home," he murmured.

"Okay," she agreed. When they were outside the gates to the city and she slowed, looking up at him. He tossed a questioning glance her way. "Thank you," she said. "For coming to get me and for helping me out."

He flushed and shrugged one shoulder. "Like I said, you're a Companion, or will be soon enough. You're my Shield Sister. We help each other."

She grinned and threw her arms around him as far as she could, hugging him tightly. "Still, thank you." He hesitantly returned the embrace for a few moments and then stepped back and they resumed their trek to Whiterun. "Say Farkas," she asked slowly, mind replaying the events that had happened before they'd left Riften. "Why were you so upset that Brynjolf wanted to show me Nord magic?" she asked. "I mean, I did come here to study magic. Sure, Brynjolf is strange and makes me uncomfortable but I don't understand…"

She trailed off when Farkas started chuckling. He glanced at her face and snorted. "By the gods, you really don't know!" he said. She gave him a look and he shook his head. "He didn't want to teach you any magic, not like you think. He wanted to bed you Raelynn," he said bluntly.

She blinked and frowned. "Oh. Well then why didn't he just say so?" she asked. "I mean, I wouldn't have said yes either way, but why the innuendo? It's just easier to get straight to the point isn't it?"

Farkas made a noise that sounded like he'd choked on his own tongue. "Well, yeah," he agreed after clearing his throat. "Most women don't seem to appreciate the directness though."

"Huh, well if you say so," she replied with a shrug and then grinned at him. "Thanks again for saving me. I never would have gotten out if that was the requirement."

He laughed again. "It was no problem Raelynn; just don't make a habit of it."

"I'll try," she vowed.


	3. Chapter 3

A note - these little snippets are in no particular order, though most of them will be occurring before the initial story in chapter one. Enjoy

Oh, and as usual I own nothing!

_lllllllllll_

Raelynn struggled against the ropes that were wrapped tight around her torso, grunting when the coarse fiber chafed against her bare arms. "Now, now," the raspy voice of the nearby Hagraven cackled. "No need to try and escape. It won't work." The creature toddled closer and raised a clawed finger to brush against Raelynn's cheek. The woman fought to hold herself still though her anxiety level was sky high. "Such a pretty little thing," the Hagraven cooed. "Such a fitting sacrifice."

"Really," Raelynn piped up. "I don't think I would make a good sacrifice," she said. "Not at all. Surely there's somebody else?"

The Hagraven skittered across the room back to an alter where she was preparing various alchemy ingredients. "Nobody else except my own children. Would you suggest I sacrifice one of them?" the creature asked.

"You have children?" Raelynn gasped out in shock, disgust apparent on her face.

The bird woman glared at her and waved her arm, motioning to encompass the entire Forsworn camp at Broken Tower Redoubt. "All Forsworn are my children," she snarled. "Unlike you Nords we respect all as family."

"Uh, I'm not a Nord, I'm a Breton," Raelynn corrected her.

The Hagraven hissed. "All the more reason for the fitting sacrifice. You are descended from the same ancestors as us. You should understand."

"Soooo, if I say I understand, will you _not _sacrifice me?" Raelynn asked hopefully.

"You tried to steal our connection with the gods!" the Hagraven hissed. "You will be punished for your crimes!"

Raelynn slumped down. "Well crud," she muttered, tucking her chin against her chest. "What are you gonna do with the girl anyway?" she questioned as the Hagraven continued prepping whatever she was prepping.

"She will be our new leader. She will be raised here and know the glory of communing with the old gods and eventually she will join my sisters in the ritual to become one of us," the witch responded.

"Who in their right minds would want to do that?" Raelynn questioned. The Hagraven snarled and shot a bolt of lightning at Raelynn who grunted and fell forwards in pain. She lay on the ground, mind whirling in order to find a way to escape. Part of her wondered what had happened to Lydia. She'd brought her Housecarl along with her and had managed to misplace her somewhere around Ivarstead.

She remembered the two of them entering the inn and then some guy, Sam, had challenged her to a drink off. She lost track of the evening after the second drink and the next thing she knew she'd awoken in the Temple to Dibella in Markarth. The priestesses had been less than happy about the way she'd celebrated and had tasked her with retrieving their new Sybil as penance. That had sent her to Karthwasten where the parents of the girl had directed her to Broken Tower Redoubt to attempt to rescue their daughter. She'd done well until she stumbled upon the Briarheart and Hagraven and they had captured her.

She sighed, breath stirring the dust on the floor and causing her to sneeze. She twisted around so that she was on her back and resigned herself to the fact that she was probably going to die in this room, sacrificed to some obscure Forsworn god by an ancient bird woman.

She thumped her head on the floor, frustrated, as her mind flitted over all the things she had wanted to do since coming to Skyrim a few months before, none of which she had accomplished. By Kynareth, the only reason she'd come to this country was to visit the College at Winterhold and she'd ended up captured and nearly beheaded and then almost fried by a dragon. That had been the beginning of the bizarreness that had taken over her life. All she had wanted was to expand her magical knowledge and instead she was running all over an unknown country for other people. Surely, somewhere, Akatosh was laughing at her.

A loud noise outside the room startled her and she glanced at the door at the same time as the Hagraven. There was a shout and a thump and then the door flew open. The Hagraven screeched and sent bolts of lightning through the opening, moving around the room to hide behind the altar. She cut off the spells and they waited for several minutes. There were no noises from the other room and nobody appeared. Raelynn collapsed against the ground, hope of being rescued flowing out of her as quickly as it had spiked.

The Hagraven walked forward cautiously, each hand holding a lightning spell as it approached the door. She slowly crept forward and then leaned through the opening to look around. There was a strangled screech and then her body dropped to the floor. A few seconds later the head of a Nord man peeked around the corner and she sighed in relief. "Farkas," she said. "I am _so_ happy to see you.

He grinned as he walked over and hefted her up easily with one hand, the other pulling out a dagger to cut loose the ropes that held her bound. "I just bet you are," he muttered.

She opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by Lydia running through the door and hugging her. "My Thane! Oh thank the Divines you're alright!"

Raelynn returned the hug and ignored the smile pulling at Farkas's lips. "I'm fine, thanks to you?" she asked.

Lydia released her and stepped back. "I was so worried. I got up that morning in Ivarstead and you were gone and nobody knew where you had disappeared to. I managed to track you back to Whiterun and recruited Farkas to help find you. We trailed you to Markarth and then Karthwasten and then here. I'm so glad we got here in time."

"You and me both," Raelynn responded. "Come on, there's still a young girl to save and take back to Markarth." She started towards the door then glanced back at Farkas. "Thank you for helping Lydia," she said.

"It was no problem, like I keep telling you, Shield Siblings help each other," he replied.

She frowned slightly and wrinkled her nose. "Something tells me that if Lydia had gone to Vilkas, she'd be here by herself," she retorted.

Farkas hummed but didn't deny it and she sighed. The other Companions feared her magic and it had made it very difficult for her to get any of the training she needed. Farkas had been a godsend, and not just because he kept rescuing her. "You with us until we're finished?" she asked him.

"I'll be with you as long as you need me Rae," he responded.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm back! I've had some questions about this one and I just wanted to verify that these stories are in no particular order, except they are most definitely NOT in chronological order._

_Disclaimer in Ch. 1. Enjoy!_

_llllllllll_

Raelynn bolted down the stairs into the bottom rooms of Jorrvaskr and pelted down the hall, nearly bowling over Athis in the process. She slid around the corner, barely managing to keep her balance and threw open the door to Farkas's room, closing it soundly behind her. She glanced around, panic arching through her as she searched for a place to hide.

There was a grunt and she turned to see Farkas leaning up on his bed, blinking sleepily at her. "Rae?" he asked, confusion in his voice.

"Hide me!" she begged. There was a loud crash at the other end of Jorrvaskr and she squeaked, glancing at the closed door.

"Where is she?" Vilkas's voice boomed through the lower rooms and Raelynn didn't ask, just leapt over Farkas and burrowed under the blankets behind him.

"What did you do?" Farkas asked warily.

"Don't let him kill me," she said in response, muffled by the furs and blankets. "Please?" She twisted around and situated her body so that she could press herself flush against him, effectively disappearing under the blankets. She nearly swallowed her tongue when she realized that Farkas had nothing on except his small clothes.

Farkas grunted and flopped back down onto the bed, managing to get his eyes closed as the door slammed open. "Vilkas?" he snapped, sounding suitable irritated. Raelynn breathed a quiet sigh of relief that Farkas hadn't given her up right away. "What are you doing?" He leaned up slightly and Raelynn was careful to move behind him and stay hidden.

"Where is she?" Vilkas snarled, storming into the room.

Farkas rubbed his face with his hand and sighed. "I was out until almost dawn, what do you want?" he growled.

"I want that Breton mage's head on a platter!" Vilkas snapped back.

"Why do you, oh." Raelynn knew the moment Farkas caught sight of his brother and the reason he was so worked up. He swallowed and she could tell he was trying to keep from laughing. "So what happened?" His voice relayed his barely contained glee.

"She tried to fry me," Vilkas growled. "Quit protecting her and tell me where she is."

Farkas snorted and flopped back on the bed, dropping half on Raelynn. She bit back a grunt as he shifted around. "I told you, I got back just before dawn. I haven't seen her, or anybody else for that matter."

There was a pause and then Vilkas huffed. "Are you hiding her in your bed?" he asked.

Farkas chuckled and it vibrated through Raelynn and did funny things to her insides. "If I did manage to convince her to get into my bed, I wouldn't be hiding her in it," he responded.

The comment drew a laugh from Vilkas and she heard his heavy footsteps move to the door. "Good point Brother. I guess I'll keep looking. Sleep well."

The door closed and after several moments Farkas moved off her and lifted the blankets up to look at her. He didn't say a word, just raised an eyebrow at her and she flushed. "Who knew that fireballs could ricochet when cast a certain way," she said with a weak laugh. "I didn't mean to hit him in the side of the head, honest," she added. Both his eyebrows arched up towards his hairline and she shrugged. "At least it just got his hair and didn't burn his skin?" she offered.

He shook his head, dropping the blanket and laughing slightly. "Only you Raelynn, only you," he muttered.

She gracelessly clambered from behind him and practically fell onto the floor. After she collected herself she turned and smiled at him. "Thank you for hiding me," she said. "I know you hate lying to Vilkas."

"It's pretty hard to say no when the person asking me to lie is a beautiful woman in bed with me," Farkas replied.

Raelynn felt heat spread from her neck all the way up her face. She cleared her throat and scuffed the toe of her boot against the ground. "Still," she said. "Thank you." He grunted in acknowledgement and rolled over, looking like he was going to fall back asleep.

"You can stay in here for a little while until the coast is clear," he offered. "But don't touch my booze."

"Thanks Farkas," she murmured and sat on one of his bar stools. "Farkas?" she asked. He grunted at her and she took that as a signal to continue. "What did you mean when you told Vilkas that if you got me into your bed you wouldn't be hiding me in it?" she asked. "What would we be doing?"

Farkas didn't respond for a long time and she was worried that he'd fallen back asleep. Finally he released a long and weary sounding sigh. "Sleeping Raelynn," he said. "Just… sleeping."

"Oh," she responded, wondering why he sounded so defeated. It was probably because he'd been up so late the night before. "Sleep well Farkas," she said.

"Thanks Rae," he murmured. Very soon after his snores filled the air and Raelynn spun around on the stool, pondering his last comment. She was pretty sure that wasn't what he meant. She'd obviously missed something and resolved to ask Aela about it once it was safe to leave the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

_Inspired by the little "quest" where he asks you to turn him invisible._

_Disclaimer in ch. 1_

_llllllllll_

The perfumed smell of freshly sawed wood clashed wildly with the acrid scent of smoke from the forge and underneath both scents was the sweet aroma of pine wood and fresh water. Raelynn inhaled deeply and grinned at Farkas. "I love Riverwood," she commented.

"Why's that?" he grunted as they trekked across the bridge and into the small town.

She tilted her head as she thought. "Probably because this was the first sign of civilization I found after escaping Helgen. And they were nice to me," she added.

He nodded and slowed to a stop in front of the Sleeping Giant Inn. He jerked his head towards the door. "This is it, right?" he asked.

Raelynn frowned and pulled the note from her pocket, reading it again even though she now had it memorized. "Yep," she answered. "I'd rather catch up with a few people before we go in though," she added.

He frowned. "Rae." He dragged her name out into an accusation and she felt herself flush.

"I'm not stalling!" she retorted. "I just want to visit with old friends."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'm going in. You have fun." He pivoted sharply and walked up the stairs, disappearing inside the Inn. She puffed out a sigh as the burden of her quest weighed down on her again, squashing out all the joy of being back in Riverwood.

"Heya Rae!" The small voice pulled her from her thoughts and she turned with a grin to face Frodnar.

"Hello Frodnar, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm doing good! How're you? How's the mages' college? Have you talked to Uncle Ralof lately? Did you learn any cool new spells? Hey, that mace looks awesome; can you use it in fights? Who was that big guy you were with? Is he your boyfriend? Are you gonna get married?" Frodnar rambled excitedly. Stump sat behind him, head cocked as he watched the boy.

"Whoa there," Raelynn interrupted with a smile. "Slow down and let me get in some answers," she added. "Let's see if I can remember them all to answer your questions okay?" Frodnar nodded and rocked back and forth on his feet as he waited. "I'm good. I haven't had a chance to get to the mages' college yet because I've been busy, but I have been studying new spells. I haven't heard from Ralof for a while, sorry. I can use the mace in fights but I'm not too good with it yet. The man with me is Farkas, he's a Companion, not my boyfriend, and no I'm not getting married."

Frodnar grabbed her hand, tugging on it lightly. "New spells? Can you turn me invisible yet?" he asked. Raelynn barely resisted rolling her eyes. When she'd arrived in Riverwood with Ralof he'd mentioned that she was she studying magic and Frodnar had followed her around the entire time asking to be turned invisible. She had tried to explain that there wasn't a spell to turn other people invisible to no avail.

She started to answer him honestly when an idea struck her; why couldn't she try and prank the little prankster? She grinned at Frodnar and leaned down next to him. "I did find a spell to turn people invisible," she said quietly. "But I don't tell many people about it because I only have a few scrolls."

Frodnar gasped and clutched at her hand. "Can you turn me invisible? Please? It would be so much fun!"

She pretended to think about it for several moments and then nodded. "I think I could do that. You were the first person to ask me after all!" she said as she rummaged through her pack where she kept a few scrolls of Heal Other. She pulled one out and unrolled it, pointing her hand towards Frodnar as she did.

She was part way through reading the words off the scroll when she realized they weren't correct for the Heal Other spell. Her mind briefly flitted back to the scrolls she'd found in a barrow earlier that week. She hadn't recognized the spells on them, only knowing that they were from the school of Illusion. Her stomach clenched in anxiety as she finished the words and watched the scroll dissolve before her eyes along with Frodnar.

"Frodnar?" she asked quietly.

"Well, did it work?" his disembodied voice startled her and she jumped.

"Uh, yeah, it worked," she answered hesitantly. "But Frodnar don't go –"

"I can't believe I'm invisible!" Frodnar exclaimed, cutting her off. "C'mon Stump, let's go bother Dorthe!" The dog stood up, dancing around in confusion when he didn't see his master. The sound of Frodnar's footsteps headed away from her.

"Running off," she finished with a sigh. "Well crud," she muttered before trudging up the steps and into the Inn. The warmth from the fireplace smacked her in the face and she blinked in the dim light as she searched for Farkas.

He was seated at a table in the corner, strategically positioned so he could see everything going on in the inn. She hurried across the room and slipped into one of the chairs next to him. "We have a problem," she said abruptly.

The mug of ale he'd had at his mouth slowly dropped to the table top. "We've only just arrived here Rae," he growled. "How can we have a problem already?"

She shrugged miserably and Farkas sighed. "Just, tell me what happened." Raelynn quickly explained her encounter with Frodnar and Farkas groaned, running a hand over his face. "Some time you're going to have to tell me just what you did to piss off the Divines," he muttered.

"It was probably a Daedra," she countered. "They're the ones that usually do weird stuff like this."

"That doesn't make it any better," he retorted. "So, how do we fix it?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I can only hope that it will wear off. Most invisibility spells do after a while."

"And if it doesn't?" he questioned.

"We pray?" she offered weakly. His sour look had her hastily thinking of other solutions. "Maybe one of the other scrolls I found will reverse it? I'd have to study them to figure it out."

Farkas didn't say anything, just rose and went to one of the larger tables, grabbing a lit candle from the top and bringing it back to their table. "Get studying then," he ordered. She obediently pulled the scrolls out and unrolled them, eyes moving across the runes and words scrawled there.

_IIIIIIIIIII_

Raelynn wasn't sure how much time had passed when she finally found what she was looking for. The innkeeper had been over three times to ask them if they needed a room or anything, each time Farkas deflected her inquires. In addition most of the town had turned up to listen to Sven and eat dinner. She released the scroll in her hands and rubbed absently at her eyes before glancing around the room.

"Well?" Farkas asked.

"This will do it. But we have to find him first. I have to be touching him when it's cast," she answered, motioning at the scroll in front of her.

Farkas picked it up carefully and motioned to the stack of discarded scrolls. "Put those somewhere that you won't confuse them with this one," he instructed. She obediently tucked them into one of her side pouches and then took the scroll from him and put it in her front pouch.

"Evening Gerdur, how are you faring today?" Alvor's voice rose above the din to greet the woman as she and Hod entered the inn.

"We're doing well Alvor," she answered. "Just a little concerned. It seems Frodnar's up to his old tricks and hiding somewhere. I just wish he'd turn up before dark." She glanced around the inn and her eyes landed on Raelynn, who gulped.

"You didn't tell them?" Farkas hissed, shooting daggers at her with his eyes.

"No?" she whispered back. Gerdur and Hod waded through the crowd and helped themselves to the extra seats at their table. "Gerdur, Hod! Hello!" she greeted them.

"Hello Raelynn," Gerdur returned. "Have you seen Frodnar around?" she asked. "We've been looking everywhere for him. If I had known you were back in town I would have just asked you first," she grinned.

"I haven't seen him since earlier today," Raelynn answered. Farkas kicked her under the table and she flinched and glared at him. "Well I _haven't_," she whined.

"Tell them why," he ordered.

She sighed and slouched down in her chair when Hod and Gerdur looked at her curiously. "Iturnedhiminvisible," she mumbled.

"What was that?" Gerdur asked, leaning forward slightly.

Raelynn huffed and straightened up. "I said that I turned him invisible. It was an accident though, I swear! And I can make him visible again, you know, as soon as we find him." Gerdur and Hod both gaped at her and she shifted uncomfortably.

"I thought you said that kind of magic didn't exist," Hod said.

"You turned my son invisible?" Gerdur screeched, drawing the attention of the whole room.

"Um, yes?" Raelynn answered, scrunching down in her chair.

"What in Skyrim am I supposed to do with an invisible son?" Gerdur shrieked, rising from her chair. "How could you be so careless? After everything my family did for you, you do this?" Hod rose as well, attempting to get Gerdur to calm down. Gerdur pushed him aside and pointed a finger at Raelynn. "I knew you were trouble as soon as I saw you, you witch!" she hissed. "You just wait until I get the guards, I'll have you thrown in Whiterun jail so quickly your head will spin!"

Farkas's chair hit the ground with a thump and suddenly his large body was looming between Raelynn and Gerdur. "She said it was an accident," he stated. "And that she can undo it. No need to call the guards."

"Well she never should have done it in the first place!" Gerdur yelled.

"Ma it's okay, I'm fine." Frodnar's voice came from somewhere to Gerdur's right and then her skirt bunched and fell as if grabbed by a small hand. "Raelynn only did it because I asked her to and I had the best time today! I got to pet a fox and a bunny and even got really close to a deer before Stump scared it off. It was great!"

"Frodnar you can't stay invisible," Gerdur said. "You've got to go over and let her turn you back.

"No way!" he responded. "I wanna be invisible forever!" There was the sound of footsteps and Raelynn jumped up.

"Block the doors," Farkas barked. "Keep him in the inn. She has to be touching him to turn him back." Faendal threw himself in front of the door just as the patter of Frodnar's steps reached it. The footsteps abruptly changed directions and Orgnar moved to block the stairs to the basement.

"How do we catch him?" Hod asked, glancing at Raelynn and Farkas. Raelynn shrugged and Farkas glanced at Delphine.

"Do you have any flour?" he asked softly. Her brow furrowed and she nodded, disappearing behind the counter and coming back with a small bag of flour.

"This is all I have," she said, handing it to him. He walked to the center of the room, head cocked as if listening for something. Nobody in the room moved, in fact they all seemed to be holding their breath as Farkas turned in a slow circle. He stopped finally and adjusted the bag of flour in his hand. There was a squeak and what sounded like somebody scrambling up on a table and Farkas tossed the flour, hitting Frodnar in the back and covering him with the powder.

"No fair!" Frodnar pouted, turning to glare at Farkas. The large man picked the boy up under the arms and hauled him over, holding him up for Raelynn. She hastily tugged out the scroll and placed her hand on his forehead, muttering the words quickly and watching as Frodnar slowly reappeared. Farkas dropped the boy once he had completely materialized, smacking his hands together to dust off the extra flour.

"Well, I suppose I should thank you," Gerdur said haughtily, grabbing Frodnar by the arm and dragging him to the door, "but since you caused the problem I don't think I will." She strode outside, Hod trailing behind her and shooting apologetic looks towards Raelynn.

"I think you two had better leave," Delphine muttered as the crowd began to murmur, some of them shooting mean looks in her direction.

Raelynn spun and clutched at her arm. "We can't!" she hissed. "We have to stay here, in the attic room."

Delphine's eyes widened so much Raelynn absently thought they might fall from her head. "No," she stated after a few moments.

Raelynn blinked and her brow furrowed in confusion. "What?" she asked. "I found this note and it said that I had to come here… and…" She trailed off at the look on Delphine's face.

Delphine let out a world-weary sigh and motioned with her hand. "Just go wait in the room over there. I'll be in to talk to you in a few minutes." Farkas and Raelynn shared a look and obediently entered the room that Delphine had indicated.

Farkas leaned against the wall and watched as Raelynn poked around the dresser and bed. "Hey Rae," he said.

"Yeah?" she asked, glancing at him briefly.

"Do you have any more of those invisibility scrolls?" he questioned.

"Yeah, two," she answered absently.

"Do me a favor?" She looked at him expectantly and he grimaced. "Burn them? You know, just in case?"

She gasped, stepping back slightly. "But Farkas, these might be the only two copies of this spell in existence! I can't just burn them."

"Burn. Them," he ordered. She sighed and obediently took them from her pouch and after verifying that they were the invisibility scrolls and not her healing scrolls, she set fire to them, watching sadly as they turned to ash. "Thank you," he said.

She shrugged. "It's the least I could do. You did keep Gerdur from having me arrested after all." She plopped down on the bed and looked up at him. "What do you suppose Delphine wants?" she asked after a few moments.

"No idea," he grunted back. "Hopefully something simple," he added.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer in ch. 1_

_llllllllll_

Raelynn crept down the wide staircase behind Farkas, not that it would do her a lot of good since his heavy armor rattled and clanged no matter how quiet he tried to be. The stairs opened into a larger room and she advanced cautiously, eyes and ears alert for draugr.

Unlike some of the other rooms they'd encountered, this one was well lit and there was a table off to the side that had a small collection of potions and other items. There was an alcove on one side and on the other was a door, blocked by a steel gate.

After a sweep of the room revealed no hidden doors or coffins with draugr lying in wait Farkas put his sword away and stood, moving over to look at the gate. Raelynn hesitantly followed his example, eyes still darting around as she joined him.

"This room is rather draugr-free," she commented.

"Mhmm," Farkas responded as he examined the gate that blocked their passage.

"That's suspicious, right?" she questioned.

His eyes cut over to hers and he nodded. "It is. Feels like a trap."

"Well, what do we do?" she asked.

"There should be a lever somewhere or a button to open this gate. See if you can find it, but for the love of Talos, _don't touch it when you do_," he ordered.

She flushed and kicked her toe against the ground, realizing he was still miffed about her almost getting him killed earlier when she'd poked a strangely colored tile on the floor, not realizing it was connected to a spike wall trap. It had snapped open, surprising her and nearly catching Farkas. He'd lectured her for a good fifteen minutes about touching things, especially strange tiles, buttons, or levers.

"Can't you just rip this off like you did my cell door in Riften?" she asked.

He snorted and shook his head. "These were built ages ago, and were built to last forever. I don't think anybody could tear them out," he responded.

He walked away from her then, eyes examining the walls and floors and behind pillars. She glanced around and focused on the alcove, figuring it was as good a place to start as any. She walked over to it and examined the interior, pocketing the couple of gems that were lying on the floor and then she spotted the lever. "Found it," she called over her shoulder. He didn't respond and she looked at it. It looked like a normal lever. She reached up and tugged on it and it moved easily. A screech of metal met her ears and she winced and then spun, dismayed as a gate dropped down before them, trapping her in the small alcove. She tugged on the lever again, sighing when it didn't move.

Farkas walked over to stand outside the gate, arms crossed as he glared at her. "I thought I told you not to touch it," he said.

"Well it looked harmless," she replied meekly.

He rolled his eyes. "Just wait here while I find the lever to let you out." He started to turn when a noise from the top of the stairs caught his attention. He growled and backed up to the gate, putting himself between her and whatever had made the noise.

"Well, look what we have here," an unfamiliar voice commented. Raelynn pulled herself up, trying to see around Farkas.

Farkas shifted closer to the gate, further blocking her view. "What are you doing here?" he snarled.

"Looking for you of course. Or whichever one of you came to find the fragment." Raelynn blinked in confusion. She thought the only people who knew about the fragments were the Companions. She pulled herself up farther and managed to peer over Farkas's shoulder. There was about half a dozen of them, mercenaries by the look. One of the men stood in the front, facing off with Farkas.

"Which one is it?" a woman across the room called.

The man turned back around and stepped away. "It doesn't matter. He wears the armor, he dies," he responded. Raelynn glanced at Farkas and frowned. He was wearing plate armor but nothing special jumped out at her, except maybe the wolf head engraved on the front.

"What about the pretty little thing he's trying to hide?" another man asked, jerking his head in her direction. His eyes rolled over her and she shivered, releasing her hold to drop down behind Farkas.

"She dies too," the leader responded and then he leered. "_After_ we have a bit of fun." There were snickers from the group and Raelynn's gut clenched.

Farkas snarled and walked forward. "Nobody here dies today but you," he growled. There was a sick crunch of bone and Raelynn gasped as she watched Farkas fall to the ground appearing to be in pain.

"Farkas!" she yelled, her hand extending through the gate, stretching a healing spell towards him. The mercenaries were yelling, moving around and she heard weapons being drawn but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the man before her. She stared, shock seeping through her veins, as black fur sprouted from his back and traveled rapidly down his arms and legs. His face morphed, as did the rest of him, and then, as quickly as it had started, he stood there no longer a man, but a werewolf.

He roared and leapt at the nearest mercenary, tearing him in half before the others could respond. They fought to the best of their abilities, but even Raelynn could see they were fighting a losing battle. Farkas tore through them like a mountain lion through a herd of sheep. One of the women managed to hit him with an arrow to his arm and he howled before he ripped her head from her body.

When the last of them lay dead he looked at her and she could see sorrow in his eyes. Her arm was still through the gate and hand extended towards him and she kept it there and met his gaze. He disappeared from sight and she heard a click and then the gate started rising up. She pulled her arm free and stepped out slowly as Farkas limped back in.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

A wry grin twisted her lips. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" she questioned. He shrugged and looked at her warily. "Farkas, you have an arrow stuck in your arm. Come here," she demanded.

He hesitantly walked over to her and she pushed him down and then knelt to inspect the wound. "I won't be able to push it through," she said. "I'll have to cut it out." She pulled a dagger from her belt and then looked up at him. "Want a drink first?"

"What've you got?" he asked, voice rough. She rummaged around in her pack and pulled out two bottles, one Honningbrew and one Black-Briar. He raised his eyebrow at the Black-Briar bottle.

"What?" she asked, teeth clamping around the cork in the Honningbrew bottle and tearing it out before she handed it to him. He looked meaningfully at the other bottle before taking a swig and she grinned. "I don't drink this swill," she said. "I throw it at my enemies to make them more flammable. For now, it'll work as a disinfectant." She poured a liberal amount over the wound and he grunted, fingers flexing around the bottle of mead he held. "Ready?"

He nodded and she pressed the dagger into his flesh, quickly working the arrowhead out. As soon as it was free she pressed her hand against the wound and forced a healing spell from her fingertips, watching as the blood flowing from under her hand slowed and then stopped completely. She poured more of the mead over his arm, washing away the blood and revealing unblemished skin.

She dropped down to sit near him as he inspected his arm. "No scar," he commented. "No marks or anything. Wow."

She grinned and snapped her fingers, pulling a small flame to dance across her fingertips. "It has its uses," she agreed and then swallowed. "So," she said. "A werewolf?"

He flushed and looked down at the ground. "Yeah," he admitted.

"The whole Circle are, aren't they?" she asked. At his nod she glanced over at the corpses. "Who're they?" she questioned.

"The Silver Hand. Werewolf and vampire hunters," he answered. "They'll be after you now, since you were seen with me."

She shrugged and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "They can join the list. Dragons, Thalmor, Stormcloaks, Imperials, Forsworn, and now the Silver Hand. They should start a club or something." He shook his head and stood, holding a hand out to her and pulling her up easily. She sighed and looked again at the bodies. "Think there are more of them?"

"Definitely," he declared.

"Goody," she answered as the two made their way out of the room.

He paused at the door and leveled her with a serious look. "No more levers. No more buttons. No more strange tiles. From now on you focus on toasting anything that tries to attack me and I'll worry about opening the doors. Okay?"

"What if the door is locked?" she asked. "I'll have to touch it to pick it."

"We'll worry about that if it happens," he replied and then shook his head. "It's a good thing you're a member of the Companions. You'd go broke if we charged you every time I rescued you."

"It's not like I _try_ to get into trouble," she muttered.

"Could've fooled me," he retorted.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer in ch. 1_

_llllllllll_

Snowflakes floated down from the sky, adding to the already mounting piles around Jorrvaskr. Farkas stood on the porch that led to the training yard, watching in dismay as the snow grew deeper. The flakes had been falling almost non-stop for a week, driving even the hardiest of Nords to stay inside as much as possible. Normally he enjoyed the forced stay-ins; it gave him time to relax and enjoy activities with his fellow Companions. Just last night he'd won quite a bit of money off Ria and Athis after a few rounds of cards and he'd trounced Njada three times at strong arm before she finally called it a night.

Today he found that being trapped inside wasn't as relaxing as normal. It had been four weeks since Raelynn had left to go to the Mages College in Winterhold searching for information related to her quest as Dragonborn. He would have gone with her but an urgent contract had required his and Vilkas's attention.

He told himself that she was probably fine but deep down he didn't believe it. Raelynn had a habit of getting into weird situations and more often than not, he was the one that bailed her out.

"Excuse me?" the unfamiliar voice drew his attention and he glanced over to see a courier struggling through the snow. "Are you a Companion?" the man asked.

"Yeah," Farkas responded, coming to the edge of the porch to meet him.

"Praise the Divines," the man breathed out. He rummaged around in his pouch and held out a couple of letters. "Here, I'm supposed to deliver them directly to their recipients, but this snow is making it nearly impossible to do anything. Would you mind?"

"Not at all," Farkas said, taking the letters.

"Thank you kindly," the courier replied, already turning and heading back the way he came. Farkas stepped back inside Jorrvaskr and stomped the snow off his boots before tilting the letters to read who they were for. Both were written in an elegant script and the first was addressed to Kodlak Whitemane, Esteemed Harbinger of the Companions, Whiterun. He shuffled that around and was surprised to find that the second one was addressed to him.

He headed downstairs, sidestepping a wrestling match between Athis and Torvar, and walking up to Kodlak's rooms. He rapped on the door and when Kodlak answered he opened it and stepped in. The older Companion was seated at a table, perusing a book. "Farkas," he said with a smile. "How can I help you?"

"You got a letter," Farkas said, holding it out. Kodlak took it and studied the script before he popped open the wax seal. Farkas turned his eyes back to his own letter and slipped his thumb under the lip, cringing when the parchment tore as he split the seal open. He unfolded the letter and frowned in confusion when he read the invitation.

"You received an invitation as well?" Kodlak asked. Farkas nodded as he read over it again.

"I did, but why would they invite us to the induction ceremony of the new Archmage?" he questioned. There was no signature and no note to even say who the new Archmage was, just the invitation.

"Well," Kodlak said, rising from his chair, "I suppose we shall have to go and find out."

_IIIIIIIIII_

Farkas shifted uncomfortably as a snotty looking High Elf led them across an open courtyard and into a large building. While most of Winterhold had been all but buried in snow drifts, the college was still easily accessible. He spotted a mage using a flame spell to melt the snow and ice and frowned wondering why they didn't offer to do that for the village.

"You've noticed J'zargo's _unique_ way of clearing out snow," the Elf sniffed. "He has an affinity for fire magic and has really been able to do wonders with keeping the pathways and courtyard clear. He even offered to do the same at the village. They turned him down though; still blame the college for everything bad that happens down there." She pivoted sharply and held the door open for them to enter.

"Up these stairs you will find the library and then farther up the Archmage's quarters. She's requested an audience with you as soon as you arrive. Have a pleasant day." With that she disappeared back out the door, leaving them alone. Farkas got a brief glimpse of a large circular room farther in and then the view was blocked as Kodlak opened the door to the stairwell.

The two men climbed the stairs, emerging into the largest library Farkas had ever seen. He blinked, slowly turning and taking in everything, including the Orc that stood in the middle of the room and the two guards at the other door. "Kodlak Whitemane, is that you?" the Orc asked, placing the books he held down on a table and walking over.

"Urag gro-Shub!" Kodlak returned, clasping hands with the Orc. "How have you been my friend?"

"Quite well, quite well. I see you received the invitation from the Archmage," Urag said.

"We did indeed," Kodlak glanced over at the armed guards and frowned. "I was curious as to why an invitation was extended to the Companions, but if something has happened that requires you to post guards at the door to protect the Archmage I think I can understand why."

Urag snorted. "The guards are not to keep enemies out. They are to keep the Archmage _in_," he explained. Urag waved his hand at Farkas. "You can go on up and see her. Kodlak and I have some catching up to do."

Farkas glanced at Kodlak and the older man nodded his agreement. Farkas stepped up to the door, watching as one of the guards cast a spell to unlock the door and then held it open. "You'll have to knock to be let out. We'll be locking the door behind you," the mage said. Farkas nodded in understanding and started up the staircase.

When he emerged he was in another large circular room. To each side stretched a hallway that appeared to curve around on itself. The middle of the room was dominated by a large garden area filled with several plants, most of which he didn't recognize. He stepped inside slowly, glancing around for the Archmage, and frowned when he didn't see anybody right away.

"Farkas?" Raelynn's voice startled him and he turned to find her stepping out of one of the hallways. "Farkas it is you!" she cheered, leaping across the room to hug him.

Farkas's arms automatically wrapped around her to return the hug as he blinked down at her head. "Rae, what are you doing here?" he asked. "These are the Archmage's quarters aren't they?"

She pulled herself from his grip and stared down at the floor, shifting guiltily and rubbing the toe of her boot against the ground. Farkas recognized the look and barely resisted groaning. "Rae?" he prompted.

She muttered something under her breath and he leaned down. "Didn't quite catch that," he said.

She sighed and looked up at him through her hair. "They want me to be the Archmage," she repeated.

He straightened and blinked at her again. "What?" he asked. Worry spiked through him that she might actually take the job and then he'd never see her again.

"It's a long story," she said. "But at the end of the day, I saved the college, and probably all of Skyrim, from eminent destruction and as a result they want to name me Archmage." She stomped her foot. "I don't wanna be the Archmage!" she whined. "They won't let me leave. I just wanna go back home to Whiterun. Not to mention the whole stopping a big evil dragon thing that I have to do," she ranted.

Farkas breathed out a sigh in relief and then bit back the smile as he watched her storm around the room, muttering angrily to herself. "So why did you invite Kodlak and I here?" he asked finally.

She paused and looked up at him. "Oh. I need your help to get out of here," she said.

"Okay, what's the plan?" She froze and turned to look at him. He rolled his eyes and silently prayed to any Divines listening to help him out. "No plan?" he asked.

"Not really," she admitted.

"Fine, is there any way out of here besides the door that's being guarded?" he questioned.

"There's a door to the very top of the roof. It's pretty high up though," she responded. "I thought about jumping earlier because it had snowed so much, but then J'zargo melted it all."

Farkas tapped his chin thoughtfully. Raelynn rambled around the room as he thought, fussing with things here and there. Farkas knew she would give him the time he needed to come up with a plan and wouldn't hurry him. He greatly appreciated her patience while he planned.

After several minutes he nodded to himself and turned to find her sitting in the middle of the indoor garden, playing with the butterflies there. "I have an idea," he said.

"I'm all ears," she responded, standing and making her way towards him.

He shrugged casually. "Just let them name you Archmage," he stated.

She frowned. "What? Farkas, that's not a solution," she snarled. "After that much time you should have been able to come up with something useful," she griped.

Farkas flinched at the barb. He knew he was no genius, but Raelynn had never made fun of him like the other Companions sometimes did. "If you don't want to hear my suggestion fine. I'll just be going then." He strode towards the stairs and made it halfway down before her hand closed over his wrist. He turned to look at her, brow furrowed. She was a few steps behind him, putting them at almost the same height. Her eyes were turned down and she looked ashamed.

"I apologize Farkas. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm just so… ugh! I know I came here to study at the college, but I don't want to be their leader!"

He couldn't hold back the smile that crossed his lips when she stomped her foot, her bottom lip pushing out in a small pout. "Rae, did you even bother to ask what the Archmage's duties are?" he asked.

She opened her mouth to retort and stopped, blinking rapidly. "Er, they're to… run the school, right?" she replied.

"Are they?" he questioned.

She flushed bright red and looked down at her feet. "Well, actually, I think the last Archmage spent most of his time studying and researching. The school kind of runs itself."

"And who says you have to do your research here at the tower?" he prompted.

She let out a long and weary sigh, but he could see the abashed grin tugging at her lips. "Nobody," she answered. He raised an eyebrow at her and she shook her head. "Sorry Farkas. I don't know why I freaked out like I did," she said.

He rubbed her arm with one hand. "It's okay, Rae. You've got a lot on your plate right now with the whole Dragonborn thing. It was probably just one responsibility too many," he told her.

She smiled at him in a way that made his stomach flutter and his heart twist. "Thank you Farkas," she said. "I don't know what I'd do without you," she added and then leaned forward, kissing him briefly on the cheek.

Her words filtered past the pounding of his heart and he managed a half smile, tilting his head slightly. "I often wonder the same thing," he responded. She laughed brightly and then took his hand, drawing him back upstairs.

"Come on," she said, "You can tell me what I've missed while I've been here."

"Okay," he agreed, "but only if you tell me how you became Archmage."

"Deal," she replied.


	8. Chapter 8

_Poor Rae. Can't even catch a break on her wedding day!_

_Disclaimer in ch. 1_

_lllllllll_

Raelynn smoothed her hand over the skirt of her dress. It wasn't much, a simple gown of peach silk that clung to her body in a way that made her feel beautiful and sexy. She turned to Dinya and smiled. "What do you think?" she asked, shifting from foot to foot.

"As gorgeous as an empress," Dinya responded. "Now wait here and I will see if Maramal and your groom are ready." The Dunmer disappeared from the small room with a grin and Raelynn turned from the door, again smoothing her skirt down as anxiety rippled through her.

She and Farkas had come to Riften earlier in the week to arrange their marriage and everything had gone surprisingly well so far. Farkas told her she was worrying for nothing but Raelynn knew herself and more than that, her own luck. Her hands lifted to her hair, smoothing the locks away from her face before she tucked a small purple mountain flower behind her ear.

The door behind her opened and closed and she turned with a smile. "Is everything rea…" The words died on her lips when she saw the two mercenaries standing at the door. Both were armed to the teeth and she swallowed. She had her magic but nothing else and she was reasonably certain she couldn't take them both on at once. "Here for the wedding?" she asked, attempting to hide her anxiety.

The larger one smirked. "Not hardly," he responded. "You going to come along nice and quiet like or are we going to have to tear that pretty dress of yours?"

She let out a weary sigh. "Well, let's go then. I don't want to tear up the dress," she said.

The mercenaries shared a look of surprise and she was sure they'd never had a response like that. "Turn around then," the smaller one said, waving his hand at her and holding up a length of rope.

"Must we really?" she asked even though she was already turning.

"Yep. Can't have you trying to escape," he answered, pulling her arms behind her back and winding the ropes around them and then her torso. After she was thoroughly trussed up the larger one hefted her over his shoulder. The small one turned her head and shoved a bit of cloth into her mouth. "So you don't decide to scream for help," he stated.

She rolled her eyes as they left the room, carefully slipping around the edges of the temple. She could see on the other side of the temple Farkas standing with Maramal and Vilkas. She shook her head, jostling her necklace until it slipped from her neck and fell to the ground just inside the door. She prayed to Mara that he would find it and come for her.

The mercenaries hurried from the city where they had a couple horses waiting. She was unceremoniously thrown over the back of one and then the group took off. They were joined by two more mercenaries and as they rode she found herself wondering who had sent such a large band of thugs to capture her.

_llllllllll_

"She's gone!" Dinya's voice carried through the temple and jolted Farkas. The Dunmer ran back to the altar, wringing her hands anxiously. "She's not in there. She was fine a few minutes ago, if a little nervous. I don't understand what could have happened! She seemed so excited to be married."

Farkas shared a look with Vilkas and the two split up, Farkas to Rae's dressing room and Vilkas towards the door. He entered the small room, eyes moving to take in everything. The room looked completely clean, no signs of a struggle or anything. The only thing out of place was the small bundle of purple mountain flowers that were strewn across the top of a dresser. He walked forward and picked them up, twirling one in his fingers when he heard Vilkas arrive at the door.

"This was on the floor near the entrance to the temple." Farkas looked over to see that he was holding her Amulet of Mara. He knew it was Rae's because next to the Amulet was the small wolf head pendant he'd gifted her on her name day. "Think she ran?" Vilkas asked.

Farkas shook his head, again looking at the flowers, her favorite. "Nope." Despite the fact that his wife-to-be was missing on their wedding day, he couldn't help but smile.

"Time to go save her again?" Vilkas sighed.

Farkas chuckled. "Are you really surprised?" he replied. He stepped outside before Vilkas could respond, moving to flag down Maramal. "Seems my bride has gotten herself in a little trouble. Would you mind keeping the crowd occupied while I go find her?"

Maramal blinked in confusion. "What do I tell them?" he asked.

Farkas shrugged as he shouldered his shield and picked up his sword. "The truth," he answered. "They all know her. They'll understand." He nodded at Vilkas and headed out of the city to bring his wayward fiancée back.

_llllllllll_

Raelynn grunted as she was upended onto a hard bench. Shortly after leaving Riften the mercenaries had realized that covering her eyes would probably be a good idea so they had blindfolded her. She wasn't entirely sure where she was, but based upon the amount of time she'd been on the horse and the scents around her she had a fairly good idea.

The blindfold was removed suddenly and she blinked rapidly in the light as her eyes focused. After several moments her gaze honed in on the smirking Jarl of Windhelm and she glared. One of the mercenaries reached up to remove the gag and Ulfric smacked his hand away. "Are you insane," he snarled. "That's the Dragonborn! She'll kill you with her Voice alone!"

The mercenary stepped back and Ulfric motioned. "Your job is done. Get out of here," he barked. The four of them went slinking from his war room and he closed the door soundly, leaning against it to eye her. She continued to glare at him as he ogled her. "Interesting outfit," he commented.

She muttered around the gag and he grinned. "I kind of like this. You not able to talk," he said. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I had you brought here," he continued. She rolled her eyes and he stepped away from the door to the map of Skyrim he had spread across the table. He pointed at the city of Whiterun. "See this?" he questioned and looked over his shoulder at her. "Remember how I helped you take over this city so you could capture a dragon? Remember how you swore fealty to me? How you were supposed to come back and help me win this war?" His fist slammed onto the table, startling Raelynn and sending the flags scattering. "I never pegged you as an oathbreaker, Dragonborn."

She snorted as best as she could and he crossed his arms, leaning up against the table to look at her. "You swear to me on the lives of your precious Companions that you'll help me see this war through and I'll let you free," he said. She scowled and he shrugged. "Or I'll throw you in prison. Your choice."

She grumbled more and he allowed himself a satisfied grin. Raelynn shifted against the ties as she considered his offer. Back when they'd made the deal she'd been desperate for help. Tullius had refused to aid her until he received word from the Imperial City and Balgruuf had wanted to remain neutral to the point that he wouldn't let her do anything that might put the city at any kind of risk. By the time she'd gotten to Ulfric she probably would have given him her first born child if he had asked as long as he was willing to help her.

She vaguely recalled swearing some kind of oath to him, but honestly she'd barely paid attention, she was so focused on capturing Odahviing and getting to Sovngarde to stop Alduin. She tossed up a brief prayer to Mara; Farkas was going to kill her when he found out.

There was a slight commotion outside the door and they both glanced over at it. "You cannot go in there!" Galmar's voice echoed and Raelynn felt hope crawl through her. "Halt where you are or I'll run you through!"

"I'll tear your head from your neck if you don't get out of my way _right now_," Farkas growled. Raelynn squirmed in her seat, casting a glance over at Ulfric. He was frowning and looked generally uneasy as he gripped his sword. The door flew open and Farkas stormed in, Galmar on his heels.

"Companion," Ulfric snarled. He paused and Raelynn could see his eyes skate over Farkas's dark pants and silk tunic and then he glanced over at Raelynn, again noting the dress that was peeking out from under the ropes. He released his sword and rubbed his eyes with one hand. "Talos damn those idiotic mercenaries," he muttered and then walked over, snatching the gag from Raelynn's mouth. "Where exactly were you when they picked you up?" he asked and she could tell by his tone of voice he probably already knew.

"My wedding you idiot," she hissed.

"This is what I get for sending mercenaries and not Stormcloaks," he sighed, pulling a dagger out and cutting away the ropes, careful to not damage her dress.

"You should have just sent Ralof. Him I would have listened to," she retorted, flexing and twisting to stretch out her muscles. He opened his mouth to talk and she held up a hand. "I'll come back and help you win your war Stormcloak. Mara forbid you think of me as an oathbreaker," she said. "But it will be _after_ my wedding and _after_ my honeymoon. Understand?"

"Agreed," Ulfric replied. She nodded once and turned, looping her arm through Farkas's and guiding him out of the palace.

"Do I even want to know?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I had to make some promises while I was fighting Alduin," she explained. "I kind of forgot that one," she admitted with a blush.

"You will be the death of me woman," he muttered. "Any other promises I should know about?" he questioned.

She bit her lip as she searched her memory. "I don't think so," she said.

"Rae," he sighed.

"Well I don't remember any, but as we've just proven that doesn't mean a lot." She stopped walking and slipped her arm from his. "You know if this changes you wanting to marry me, I'll understand," she whispered.

He scooped her up in his arms and pulled her against his chest. "If anything it just solidifies that we need to hurry up and get married, then I can keep you from doing anything this stupid again," he said against her ear.

"You mean you can try to keep me from doing it," she corrected with a smile.

He shook his head. "At the very least I'll be more readily available to save you," he said.

She pushed herself up and kissed him lightly. "Very true. Back to Riften then?" she asked.

He nodded. "And this time I'm not letting you out of my sight at all, wedding traditions be damned."


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Hellooooooooo! I'm back! And by back I mean YAY I FINALLY HAVE MY OWN LAPTOP AND CAN POST WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE IT. I actually have some stuff written and just haven't posted it yet. I thought I'd start with one of my favorite couples, Rae &amp; Farkas. Just a reminder, these "chapters" are one-shots that are absolutely not in chronological order. Hopefully they're not too confusing. Enjoy! A__nd disclaimer in the first chapter._

_llllll_

Raelynn paused at the base of the steps to Jorrvaskr, staring up at the door to the mead hall that looked at least as far away as High Hrothgar. With a groan she shuffled forward, dragging one foot up to start the climb. In the back of her mind she wondered absently why Whiterun was designed with so many stairs. She trudged on, her progress hindered by the occasional sneeze and series of coughs. She wound her way up, collapsing against the door with a sigh of relief. She took a moment to gather her strength and then grunted as she pulled the door open and fell inside, landing in a heap on the floor.

"Raelynn?" The confused voice poked through the haze that had settled around her brain and she blinked at the blurry shape above her until it became Farkas. "Are you well?" he asked, extending a hand to help her up.

She ignored it and used the wall to climb to her feet and then smiled at him. "I'm just great Farkas, why do you ask?" she replied, voice thick and stuffy from the mucus in her sinuses.

One dark brow arched over concerned eyes. "You don't look or sound great, Raelynn," he responded. She waved her hand in a dismissive gesture and it threw off her balance, sending her careening forward. Farkas shifted, arms easily catching her before she could slam into the ground. "Gods Raelynn, you're burning up!" He scooped her up and curled her against his chest and Raelynn got the distinct impression she was being carried somewhere. She was finding it harder and harder to focus through the fog in her head.

Since her mind refused to catch up with what was going on around her she instead cuddled into Farkas, laying her cheek on his breastplate with a sigh. The cool metal felt good against her skin and she pushed closer to feel more of it. She let out a surprised squeak when she was disengaged from the coolness and deposited on a bed.

She shook her head and looked around, not recognizing the room she was in. Farkas was nearby; pawing through some vials on a shelf, and across the room was a bar. "Everything alright Brother?" Vilkas, the mean one, stuck his head through the door and looked over at her.

"She's ill," Farkas replied. "Not sure I have anything for it."

Vilkas snorted. "Cure potions won't work anyway, not for a cold. She'll have to ride it out. Just dump her in her bed in the whelp's room and she'll be fine in a few days."

Farkas glared at him. "I'm not abandoning her," he snapped.

Vilkas rolled his eyes, "It's just a cold." Farkas ignored him and pulled a chair across the room, dragging it up next to the bed and pointedly ignoring Vilkas. "Fine, spend your time playing nursemaid. I was going to have you come with me on a contract, but I see you've been dipping into the milk again." He left with the slam of a door and Raelynn blinked at Farkas.

"I'm fine Farkas," she said. She reached out to pat him on the knee and missed, her arm flapping against the edge of the bed. "I'll go and lie down and sleep. I'll be just fine in the morning." She rolled on to her stomach and levered herself into a sitting position and then squeezed her eyes shut as everything spun around her. "Whoa. Farkas, can you stop the room please?"

Large hands curled over her shoulders and pushed her back into the bed before they set about removing her robes. As soon as she was in her smalls and breast band a blanket was dragged up over her body and tucked in securely around her. She opened her eyes and swayed her head to the side. "Farkas what're you doing?" she asked. She was mostly naked in a bedroom with an attractive man. She kind of hoped that led to good things.

"You're staying right there until you're better. Understand? I don't care if I have to tie you down," he replied.

She snickered quietly and burrowed into the warm blankets. "I don't usually get kinky on the first date," she muttered before hacking coughs racked her body and sent her curling up on her side. He gripped her arm and helped her sit, holding a cup of water up so that she could take small sips until the coughing subsided.

"Better?" he asked. She nodded and then collapsed back onto the bed. The coughing and sneezing were really going to hinder anything kinky, as was the pounding headache she could feel forming behind her eyes. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Raelynn dropping in and out of awareness as her thoughts trekked wildly through her brain. "Do you really like to be tied down?" Farkas asked suddenly.

One side of her mouth curled up in a half grin and she pulled her arms up out of the blanket, curling them in front of her and flipped to her side. She shrugged one bare shoulder, eyes focusing briefly on his face before closing again. "Sometimes," she murmured. "Depends on who's doing the tying." Farkas made an interesting noise and if she were in her right mind she might be mortified at the topic of conversation. Lost in the midst of her fever she wasn't really sure what was real and what was a fever dream. "What's so bad about drinking milk?" she asked suddenly, eyes popping open to look up at him.

"What?" His brow furrowed and he looked at her in confusion.

She shrugged and reached out, actually finding his knee this time. "All the Nords always call people 'Milk Drinkers' like it's some big insult," she said. "But, I like milk. What's wrong with drinking it? It's good for you and makes you strong."

He chuckled and picked up her hand, holding it in both of his and running his thumbs gently over the back of hers. "It means they're weak, or childish. Up here only babes drink milk regularly. Everybody else sticks to ale, mead, or water."

"It's a weird insult," she muttered, "but whatever. When in Skyrim do as the Nords do." She yawned and then sneezed. "I'm tired," she sighed.

"Go to sleep Raelynn, I'll be here when you wake up," he said. She nodded and curled into the blankets, dropping into darkness.

_llllllll_

"She's been unconscious for nearly an entire day; there must be something we can do!"

"I'm not sure what you want from me; there are no potions for it! She must fight through it."

"Look at her; she's shaking so hard I can see it. She's been rambling and moaning in her sleep and her skin is burning hot."

Raelynn's eyes cracked opened and she spied two blurs near the bed, one was large and muscular and probably Farkas and the other was smaller and thin, wrapped in robes. "Farkas," Raelynn muttered, twisting unhappily inside the blankets and curling into a small ball. "I'm cold."

"Share your body heat with her," the second blur, a female, said. "It will help break the fever. If she hasn't worked through it by tomorrow well, you may want to call a priest of Arkay."

Farkas growled something in response and then the second blur disappeared. Farkas sighed and Raelynn could hear him moving around though she was focused more on wrapping as many blankets as possible over her body.

She found herself suddenly hefted up and squawked as she was moved towards the inside of the bed and laid back down. Her mouth opened to complain when the blankets were yanked up only something large, firm, and _warm_ came in contact with her back and side and she moaned instead. Farkas shifted close to her and moved her like a doll, picking her up so that he could stretch his arm along the bed and then laying her down with her head on his bicep like a pillow. Her back was pulled flush against his chest and one large leg came to rest over hers. His free arm tucked the pile of blankets around both of them, including over their heads, and when that was done he wrapped the arm over her, his hand coming to rest on her stomach.

"What're you doin'?" she slurred, twisting her head towards his.

"Keeping you warm," he whispered back. "Sleep now."

"M'kay," she sighed, absorbing the heat that seemed to radiate from him, just as warm as any fire. The blankets trapped it inside the small shelter he had made and she slipped away easily into sleep.

_llllllll_

She was trapped. Something large and heavy was secured over her legs and another was across her torso. Her back was pressed against a firm wall and when she reached out she felt thick cloth and beyond that another wall. She was not sure where she was except that it was hotter than anything she had ever experienced and if she did not escape soon she would die.

She forced the panic down and reached for the brace that was holding her legs and gasped when she felt flesh. Panic fled in place of anger and she flipped over, wanting to know who had dared attack her in such a way. Her movements had her elbows striking him in the stomach and Farkas awoke with a grunt.

"Raelynn?" he asked. "What the?"

She punched him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. "Just who do you think you are taking advantage of me!" she screamed. "And what are you trying to do, bake me in here?" Her fingers scrambled for the edge of the blankets, wriggling under them in a desperate attempt to escape. Farkas caught her easily, pinning her on her stomach, hands holding her lower arms and one leg still pinning hers.

"Calm down," he murmured and she yanked roughly against his grip.

"Calm down?" she shrieked. "You've got me held captive! And I'm naked! What are you doing to me?"

"You're ill, Raelynn," he explained, attempting to stay calm though she could hear the frustration edging into his voice. "You're still feverish. It needs to break. You have to stay in here." She inhaled deeply and thrashed around under him, managing only to roll onto her back but nothing else. He pinned her arms above her head with one hand and used the other to feel her forehead. "You're on the downhill slide. Just a little longer," he added.

She grunted and again started fighting him and he snarled, the sound freezing her movements as she stared up at him. He leaned down near her ear and she held herself stiffly, unsure of what he was going to do. "Stop fighting me," he growled. "I am not going to hurt you but if you don't hold still you may hurt yourself."

"I'm so hot," she whined, but her body collapsed under his, exhaustion settling in. Apparently satisfied that she would not try to escape again, Farkas eased down next to her, keeping one arm and leg secured over her.

"I know," he murmured and pushed her sweaty hair back from her face and neck. "It's almost over. Just a little longer. Okay?" She whimpered but nodded yes and he pulled her up next to him again. She collapsed against him but did not fall asleep. Instead she stared into the darkness that surrounded them and let her mind wander again.

"Why're you helping me Farkas?" she asked. "Nobody else does."

"Because you're nice and they're stupid," he replied easily.

A sad smile curled her lips. "That's what they say about you," she murmured. "Icebrain, they call you."

He shifted behind her. "They can call me what they want. Doesn't matter to me what they think, as long as they're with me in a fight."

"I wish I could do that," she sighed. He hummed in question and she shrugged. "Not care what anybody thinks. It'd make my life so much easier."

"Ah, but I do care what some people think," he commented. "But only certain people. The rest can go to Oblivion."

She rolled over and pushed her face up into the crook between his shoulder and neck, inhaling his scent. It felt good, being that close to a man again, and one as strong and sweet as him. "For what it's worth, I think very highly of you," she murmured as she drifted back to sleep.

"It is worth quite a lot," he replied even though she could not hear him.

_llllllll_

When Raelynn woke up she was lying in a strange bed in a room she didn't recognize. Something niggled at the back of her mind about drinking milk and getting tied up in a hot oven. She shook her head and stretched, mindful to keep the blanket covering all her important bits. Across from her was a bar and there was a dresser and set of shelves towards the other end of the room. A weapon rack nearby boasted a sword and shield that indicated this was Farkas' room which left her wondering two things, where was he and why was she in there?

The door eased open and revealed the man in question carrying two trays of food. He looked over and grinned at her and something about it made her blush. "Farkas?" she asked, watching as he disappeared behind the bar to grab some mead and then moved to the bed. He arched an eyebrow in question as he handed her a tray and bottle. "What am I doing in here?" she questioned.

He settled into the chair and leaned back, studying her so intently she felt like hiding under the blankets. Finally he turned that gaze towards his food and she allowed herself to relax slightly. "You don't remember?" he asked.

"Apparently not," she answered.

"Damn shame," he replied. "It was a really fun night too." She dropped the fork from where it was halfway to her mouth and gaped at him, unable to form any words to respond. She knew what he was implying but there was no way they did, did they? After a few seconds Farkas looked up at her and burst out laughing. "I'm only kidding," he assured her. "You came back to Jorrvaskr with a high fever. I brought you in here so you could recover. Your fever finally broke late last night and I figured I'd let you sleep until morning before kicking you out." She narrowed her eyes at him and he held his hands up. "I swear on my honor as a Companion, that's the truth." Satisfied with that response she reached for her fork and resumed eating again. "You really don't remember?" he asked.

She shook her head as she thought. "Not really. I remember coming back to Whiterun and wondering why there were so many damned stairs," she commented and they both laughed. "After that it's all a blur. I remember something about milk," she added and then she could feel her face starting to flush. "And something about being tied down," she muttered. After a moment she shrugged and glanced up at him. "And for a while I thought I was in an oven or something."

"Ah, well we talked about milk, and I had to hold you down to keep you in here at one point so your fever could break. That's probably what you remember," he replied.

Raelynn set the tray aside and reached out, catching one of his hands in hers. He looked at her, startled, and she grinned widely. "Thank you Farkas," she said. "My mother always said I was a horrible patient; usually determined to take care of myself or to ignore my illness all together." She looked down at their entwined hands with another soft grin. "I appreciate it. If you need anything from me, please let me know." Her eyes moved back up to his and she froze, almost thinking that he was going to lean forward and kiss her but then he blinked and looked back down at his food.

"I'll remember that," he said. "Now scoot, there are contracts waiting that won't fill themselves." She slipped out of the bed; careful to keep the blanket wrapped around her, and gathered up her robes. She turned to the door and paused before darting back over near him and pressing a kiss against his temple. He blinked up at her and she smiled and skipped out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Raelynn shifted slightly, wincing when the guard poked her in the back with his sword as a warning to hold still. She sighed and slumped into the chair she was chained to, eyes watching the activity in the Keep with passing interest. She privately hoped the High Elf mage would show back up to talk her ear off about Dwemer artifacts, but she hadn't seen him at all since the first day she got there and he noticed the dwarven arrows she carried. After helping himself to a few he had left her at the mercy of the Jarl and his evil guards.

"Do I even want to know?" Farkas' amused voice drew her attention from where she had been watching several ants trek across the floor and she looked up at him with a sheepish grin.

"It's not my fault," she insisted and he laughed.

"It never is Rae," he said with a sigh and then looked at the guards. "Well, let her up," he barked. The guard bent down and removed her shackles, allowing her to rise from the chair.

"Watch yourself next time, Dragonborn," the Jarl commented as they walked by and she gave him a tight smile in response. Farkas led her out of the Keep and then leaned against one of the stone pillars, an expectant look on his face.

Raelynn sighed and rocked up on her toes and then back onto her heels. "So, you remember how I was going to come to Markarth and take care of that contract to knock some sense into the Orc over at the mine?"

"Yes Rae, I gave you that contract," he stated.

"Right, okay. Well I got here and took care of the Orc but then I remembered I've never been to Markarth before." She paused and then bit her lip. "Except for that one time with the Temple of Dibella, but I didn't take any time to explore so I thought, why not do it now right?" she explained. He didn't say anything and she grinned weakly. "Right. I checked out the inn and the Treasure House and then came up here to meet the Jarl." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "And he asked me to go and retrieve his father's shield for him from some farm that was overrun with Forsworn."

"Rae, are you getting to the point?" Farkas interrupted.

She blushed. "Sorry, yeah. So I go and get the shield, but my robes get caught on a loose board and end up with this huge rip in them. I couldn't exactly run around wearing those so I took some of the Forsworn armor and put it on, just until I could repair my robes. Well, apparently the Jarl didn't care that he had sent me out to get the shield, all he saw was a Breton mage in Forsworn armor and-"

"And he thought you were Forsworn," Farkas finished. She nodded meekly. "So why were you here and not in the Mine?"

"I would have been, but I um, well, I was trying to escape and I may have Shouted at the entrance and caused some rubble to fall and block the door," she admitted. "So the Jarl had me brought into the Keep and told me if I swore to behave he would send for somebody to come get me. And then I had to promise to stay out of Markarth once I left," she added.

Farkas pushed away from the pillar with a shake of the head. "I swear to Akatosh, Rae, pretty soon you're not going to be able to take contracts because the cities won't let you into their holds." He strode through the streets and she darted after him with a frown.

"It's only the two cities Farkas," she responded. "And it's not _my_ fault that Maven runs Riften instead of the Jarl or that the Jarl of Markarth is a stubborn moron." She flinched when a couple of nearby citizens looked at her with arched eyebrows.

Farkas started walking faster and glared at her. "Be quiet before you end up arrested again," he snapped. She glared at him but kept her mouth shut until they were outside of the gates and situated in the back of the carriage on their way to Whiterun.

"Well it isn't my fault," Raelynn said. "Even you can admit that."

Farkas shook his head with a rueful grin. "Rae, I'm not sure if you're that oblivious or just incredibly unlucky. I swear, how did you manage to survive before you got to Skyrim?" he asked.

Her brow furrowed as she thought and then she shrugged. "I never got into any problems like this before I came here. Lucky for me I met you," she tacked on with a grin.

He hummed. "Yes. Lucky for you. Maybe not so lucky for me." She made a noise of protest and he laughed. "I'm kidding Raelynn," he told her. "I, for one, am glad to have met you. You definitely keep things from getting boring."

She crossed her arms and gave him a haughty look. "I am going to take that as a compliment," she declared.

"Go right ahead," he replied. "You should also look into finding something else to wear," he added with a meaningful glance at her chest. The Forsworn armor she wore was a size too big and had a bad habit of revealing a little too much. She blushed bright red and grabbed her pack, digging through it and finding a large tunic. She pulled it over her head, dragging it down and making sure she was covered adequately. "Rae," Farkas asked and she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. "Is that my tunic?" he questioned. Her mouth flapped open and closed a few times but words escaped her.

"Sorry?" she squeaked finally.

He snorted and shook his head. "What am I going to do with you woman?" he asked.

"Keep me alive so I can defeat the dragons?" she offered with a small grin.

He chuckled. "I swear to the Divines Rae, you're lucky you're cute," he muttered. She blushed again, mind wondering what he meant by that but not daring to ask. They rode in silence the rest of the way to Whiterun and when they climbed out of the carriage he studied her. "And what did we learn this time?" he asked.

"That when visiting a Jarl it's a good idea to not dress up like his mortal enemies," she responded. "I'll be more careful."

They ambled up towards the city gates and Farkas chuckled. "Rae, you say that every time and yet…" he trailed off and gave her a meaningful look.

"I do _try_ to be careful Farkas. It just doesn't always work out that way," she pointed out.

He laughed again and nudged her towards Jorrvaskr. "Come on," he said. "Let's go see about getting your robes fixed. You look ridiculous right now."


	11. Chapter 11

_This idea popped up when I was doing some research regarding alcoholic beverages of Tamriel (Though I honestly don't remember why I was looking that up). Anyway, enjoy!_

_lllll_

Raelynn sat in a chair wedged into one of the corners of the main hall of Jorrvaskr and watched as the other Companions got ready to head down to the Bannered Mare. It was Athis' Name Day and everybody, even Kodlak, had been invited to go celebrate. Everybody except her. She pulled her legs up onto the chair and wrapped her arms around them, sighing as she observed the easy comradery of the group. Kodlak had assured her it would get better after she completed the Trial, but Skjor had yet to offer her a Trial contract.

The back door slammed open and she couldn't stop the smile that crossed her lips when Farkas walked in. Out of all the Companions, he was the only one who hadn't written her off as a milk drinking magic user. He was hailed by the group and invited to the Bannered Mare as well and after he assured them he would be along soon he disappeared downstairs to change from his armor and clean up some. The rest of them headed out the door and Raelynn was left alone with Tilma. The housekeeper wandered by, patting Raelynn absently on the head before disappearing into her own room.

Raelynn shifted off the chair and stretched, her new robes brushing against the floor softly as she padded towards the stairs. "Raelynn?" Farkas' call stopped her just as she reached the door to the common bedroom. She turned to him with an inquisitive smile when inside she was curled in anxiety, worried about what he might think seeing her there alone. He had changed from his armor into a simple pair of leather pants and a tunic and had washed the war paint from his face. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I believe I live here," she responded with a small grin, allowing herself to rest against the door frame as she looked up at him. Somehow without his armor on he looked even larger than he normally did.

He rolled his eyes and leaned one arm against the wall as he studied her. "I mean why are you here and not down at the Mare with everybody else?" he asked and then frowned. "Those are new," he added, pointing at the robes.

She ran one hand along her abdomen, absently smoothing them down as doubt ate away at her. Balgruuf and Farengar had both told her they suited her but she was still nervous wearing them. "They were a gift from the Jarl," she said, answering Farkas' unspoken question. "He ordered the robes and Eorlund reinforced the cloth with leather and Farengar enchanted them with protections. I'm not, um." She crossed her arms over her stomach. "I'm not sure I like the style. The Jarl said they came directly from the Imperial City." She fell silent and kept her eyes turned down towards the floor.

One of his hands curled around hers and pulled her arm out and she dropped the other to her side. She could feel him studying her, taking in the details of the intricately designed and form-fitting robes. They covered her from throat to ankle but fit like a second skin down to her hips and she was not used to them yet. "And why did the Jarl give you such an extravagant gift?" he asked, his voice a low growl in the silence.

"As reward for my services to Whiterun. He also named me Thane and I have a Housecarl. Well, she's staying in the guard barracks right now because she couldn't exactly come here with me," she explained. He let go of her hand and she pulled her arm against herself and then smiled at him. He had a pensive look on his face and his eyes were focused somewhere over her shoulder. "Look, I'm just going to go read for a little while before I go to bed. You should get going down to the Bannered Mare. I'm sure they're waiting for you," she said, sliding by him and into the bedroom.

He blinked and frowned at her. "Aren't you coming?" he asked.

She shrugged and turned away to keep him from seeing the hurt on her face. "Nah, I'm not really one for drinking. You go, have fun."

He sighed and grabbed her hand, dragging her back over to him. "They didn't invite you did they?" he asked. She stared stubbornly at his feet and refused to answer. Farkas let out a growl and then wrapped one massive arm around her back and guided her to the stairs.

"What are you doing?" she asked, panic building in her gut.

"Taking you with me. You're a Companion damnit and they should treat you like one. It shouldn't matter that you fight with magic. You're just as powerful as they are; you just have a different kind of power." He led her across the main hall and out into the cool evening air.

"I don't think this is a good idea," she muttered and he squeezed her hip with his hand.

"It's a great idea," he told her. "And I'm not letting you out of this. You're just as bad, allowing them to walk all over you. It's about time you stood up for yourself and that they started treating you right. Now c'mon." He opened the door to the Bannered Mare and pushed her through in front of him, the bulk of his body blocking any chance she had of escape.

She blinked as her senses adjusted to the change in temperature and noise. The heat from the fire in the middle of the room washed over her like a wave and the bard's singing filled the room. Behind that the raucous noise of the Companions enjoying themselves could be heard and Farkas placed a palm against the small of her back, guiding her towards the tables where the Companions were seated. He signaled the barkeep for drinks and then grinned as they approached the table.

"Happy Name Day!" he said, clapping Athis on the back. The waitress set new mugs of mead in front of everybody at the table and handed one to Farkas and Raelynn. Farkas raised it. "To Athis!" The sentiment was echoed and they all drank deeply. Raelynn brought the tankard to her lips and took a mouthful, inhaling sharply and then forcing it down with a cough.

Farkas grinned at her but before he could speak Ria commented, "Guess we shouldn't be surprised the milk drinker can't hold her booze either." She took a long pull from her glass and smacked her lips with a smirk.

Something in Raelynn twisted until it snapped and she straightened. "I'm just not used to drinking honey mixed with water and plants. Give me a good mug of Jagga any day," she said, setting the still mostly full tankard on the table.

There were confused looks around the table and it was Aela who spoke up first. "Jagga?" she asked.

Raelynn nodded. "It's the preferred alcoholic drink of the Bosmer. Made with honey and pig's milk."

Njada snorted. "Ha! There, she admitted it. Milk drinker." She slammed her now empty tankard on the table and scooped up Raelynn's abandoned one, downing it in a few swallows. Around the table the others shifted uncomfortably.

"I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss her," a smooth voice interrupted. All eyes turned to the newcomer, Elrindir. "Jagga is a rather… unique beverage, even more so because it's made with milk."

"Bah, there's no beverage I can't handle!" Njada declared, thumping her fist on the table.

Elrindir grinned, a slick look that had Raelynn's stomach lurching. "Well, I happen to have a few bottles back at the Huntsman. How about a little wager? The two of you drink until one of you passes out?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Farkas started only to be interrupted by Njada.

"Let's do it!" the Nord woman declared, standing from the table. "You hear, there's to be a drinking contest!" She turned and called to the other patrons. "A Nord Companion," she thumped her own chest and grinned, "Against a magic using Breton." She sneered at Raelynn who managed to keep from flinching.

"That's quite enough Njada," Kodlak cut in, his voice quieting the crowd. "This really isn't necessary."

Raelynn gripped his arm and he looked at her in surprise. "It's okay, Harbinger," she said. She glanced over at Farkas, noting the worried look on his face and gave him a shaky grin. "The contest is fine." Her eyes flicked over to Elrindir and she motioned. "Go and get the Jagga and we can show these Nords what _real_ milk tastes like." The Bosmer smirked and disappeared out the door and Farkas grabbed Raelynn and pulled her into the corner.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"You told me I need to stop letting them walk all over me," she retorted. The idea was growing on her. She and her friends used to drink Jagga frequently when they were younger. Of course, that usually led to bad things happening. She frowned. "There is something you should know though." He groaned and she gripped his arm. "It's not bad. Well, not too bad. It's just… I tend to get a little out of control when I drink. And I've been known to do… things. Crazy things. So please, don't let me do anything stupid."

"I'll try my best," he muttered and she grinned at him. The door opened and Elrindir returned to cheers from everybody, two jugs in his hand. Somewhat clean tankards were produced and Raelynn settled onto a bench across from Njada as the Companions and everybody else gathered around. Farkas hovered near Raelynn's elbow and for that she was grateful.

"A drinking contest!" Elrindir declared. "Between Njada and Raelynn of the Companions. The first to pass out, vomit, or give in is the loser." He looked over the crowd for a moment and then at Raelynn. "Odds are two to one the Nord wins." There was a flurry of activity as bets were placed and Raelynn blinked in surprise when Skjor put forth a rather healthy sum to back her. Besides Farkas he was the only one who had bet in her favor. Elrindir tilted his head at her. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Njada gripped one tankard. "Bring it Elf-man," she snapped. Raelynn nodded, moving her cup towards him. He filled them both and then raised a hand.

"Drink!" Raelynn brought it to her lips, closing her eyes as the familiar thick sweetness dripped over her tongue. She swallowed it down in three swallows and slammed the tankard to the table smirking at Njada.

Njada finished hers moments later and frowned. "Is there even any alcohol in this?" she asked. "Tastes like a damn treat you'd give a child."

"I would not be so cocky, Njada," Skjor murmured. "I have heard of Jagga. It is not a drink to be trifled with." The woman waved him off and pushed her tankard forward for a refill.

Half a dozen rounds later and Njada was swaying noticeably in her seat. Raelynn on the other hand appeared unaffected except for the grin that stretched a little wider each time Njada demanded they keep going. "C'mon elf," the Nord woman said. "Gimme s'more. Schtuff tastesh great!" Elrindir glanced at Raelynn and she nudged her tankard forward in agreement for another round. Once their glasses were full Njada raised hers in a shaky salute and brought it towards her mouth, leaning back as she did. In her inebriated state she over balanced and crashed to the ground, Jagga spilling all over her face and the floor. A few moments later soft snores could be heard.

"And Raelynn is the winner!" Elrinder declared. The crowd broke into applause, many of the patrons slapping her on the back and congratulating her, not seeming to care they had lost quite a bit of money in the contest.

Athis slid onto the bench next to her and grabbed her tankard, draining the last of the Jagga. "Congratulations Sister," he said. "You've definitely confirmed that sometimes drinking milk is okay."

"Thanks!" Raelynn responded brightly and then she threw her arms around him in a hug. "Happy Name Day! Sorry for stealing attention from you." She smiled at him again and then leaned forward, planting a more than friendly kiss on his lips. Athis broke the kiss gently, an amused look on his face and then patted her on the back before peeling her arms from around him.

"Thank you," he replied and then glanced over at Farkas. "Good luck."

"Skjor and I are returning to Jorrvaskr with Njada. Will anybody else be joining us?" Kodlak asked as the two Nord men pulled the unconscious Njada up to carry her back to the mead hall. Torvar and Ria stood up. "Don't celebrate too much," Kodlak cautioned and then the group left.

Aela and Vilkas took Njada's abandoned bench and Farkas settled in on Raelynn's other side. "Not bad Whelp," Vilkas commented, giving her an appraising look. "We might make a Companion out of you yet."

"Oh stuff it," Raelynn muttered, dropping both elbows on the table and propping her chin in her hands. He blinked at her in surprise and she grinned. "I'm just fine as a Companion," she continued. "I fulfill all my contracts and always stand up for my Shield-Siblings, even if they don't return the favor. Plus, I can kill dragons. So ha!" She thrust one hand in the air, finger pointed towards the ceiling. "I'd like to see you kill a dragon," she added, waving her hand at him.

"Name a time and a place Whelp and I'll gladly go with you," he returned, arms crossed as he leveled a steely glare at her.

Before Raelynn could continue Farkas interrupted, grabbing her hand and pulling it down to the table. "Maybe we should save the dragon slaying for when we're sober," he commented. Raelynn frowned and stuck her tongue out at him and he snorted in amusement. Behind them the bard struck up a song and she began swaying back and forth, toes tapping almost on beat.

Not too long later Vilkas, Athis and Aela disappeared and Elrindir slid onto the bench next to Raelynn. "Good showing earlier," he said close to her ear to be heard over the music. She grinned at him and nodded. "It's always nice to see the damned upstart Nords put in their place eh?" She nodded again, fingers tapping and completely oblivious to the way Elrindir's hand was sliding towards her thigh or how his gaze stayed firmly on her chest. On her other side Farkas narrowed his eyes at the Bosmer. "So what say we get out of here?" he murmured next to her ear.

"What?" she yelled, whipping her head around and practically slamming his nose with her chin. "I didn't hear you."

He smirked and leaned close to her again, speaking only a little louder. "I said why don't we get out of here?"

She blinked at him. "Get out of here?" she asked, voice still loud. "Why would we do that? It's so much fun here!"

Elrindir clenched his teeth and grabbed her shoulder, his other hand landing solidly on her thigh. "So we can have some privacy," he said, squeezing her thigh as he did.

"Privacy?" she repeated, eyes gazing down at his hand. "What for?" She gave him a quizzical look and he gaped at her. She tilted her head as the pieces started falling into place. "Oh! You mean for sex?" she questioned with a grin. Around them the tavern fell silent, the bard stammering to a stop mid-song. Elrindir's skin flushed slightly but he didn't back down and nodded at her. "Well why didn't you say so?" She slapped him lightly on the chest. "Of course I'd love to have sex!"

She swung herself up off the bench, one hand landing hard on Farkas' shoulder to balance herself and then grinned at Elrindir. "Well, let's go!"

Farkas was up in a heartbeat, grabbing her by the arm and moving her to the side. "Just a moment, Raelynn. I need to have a chat with Elrindir." He bullied the Bosmer over into a corner and Raelynn watched as he argued with the other man.

"Hello there, lovely." Raelynn looked over to find the bard standing next to her. "And how are you this evening?"

"I am just dandy," she responded, reaching out to pet his chest. It was nice but not nearly as nice as most of the Companions. They were all hard muscle from constant practice and fighting. The bard was fit but not as firm. She leaned in close to him as if divulging a deep secret. "And I am gonna be a lot better just as soon as they're done and I can go have some sex," she added, waving vaguely towards Farkas and Elrindir.

"Looks to me like Elrindir won't be following through," the bard commented. Raelynn looked over in time to see the Bosmer slinking from the inn. She frowned. "I wouldn't mind filling in though," he added. Raelynn grinned and threw one arm around his neck, her other hand sliding down his chest stomach, hovering dangerously close to his crotch. "Is that a yes?" he laughed, his arms circling around her waist.

Before she could respond she found herself wrenched from his grip. "No, it isn't," Farkas snarled. "We're leaving," he said to Raelynn.

She frowned as he steered her towards the door. "Are we going to find Elrindir?" she asked.

"No," came the short response.

"Why not?" she whined.

"Because he had to leave," Farkas replied. He led her into the empty Market District and glanced around before he pulled her towards the stairs. She followed obediently, though she stuck her bottom lip out in a pout.

"But why?" she whined some more. "We were going to have sex, Farkas." She crossed her arms and dug her feet into the ground and he turned to glare at her. "I haven't had sex in ages," she declared. "I miss it." Farkas made an odd sound and she looked up at him in concern, the urge to have a tantrum leaving her suddenly. "Are you okay?" she questioned, pressing one hand against his cheek. "You don't feel feverish."

He batted her hand away. "I'm fine," he snapped and she shrunk down before him, wrapping her arms around her and dropping her eyes to the dirt. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry," he muttered. "I'm fine and you're drunk. Just, be quiet and let's get you back to Jorrvaskr."

She followed along and allowed herself to be led to his room and tucked into a makeshift pallet on the floor. He stripped down to his smalls and then climbed into his bed, dragging the blanket up over his frame and turning towards the wall. Raelynn stared at him for several moments. "Farkas?" she whispered loudly, squirming under the blankets.

"Yeah Raelynn?" he muttered.

"I still wanna have sex," she responded and bit her lip. The Jagga had warmed her up and fueled her desire and she was starting to get a little desperate.

There were a few moments of silence. "Go to sleep Raelynn," he grumbled.

She sighed and flipped the blankets back, climbing out of the pallet and crawling across the floor to poke him in the back. "C'mon," she said. "Let's have sex. It'll be fun."

He let out a groan that sounded like he was in pain and twitched away from her. "I swear to all the Divines Raelynn if you don't go to sleep right now I will personally feed you to the next dragon I can find," he growled.

She frowned and dragged herself back to the pallet. "Well you don't have to be so rude about it," she muttered as she burrowed into the blankets. Farkas groaned again but she ignored him, instead rolling over and drifting off to sleep.

_lllll_

Raelynn woke with a start and shot up from the pallet she was on. She was in Farkas' room and thankfully still had all her clothes on. She moved around, testing certain muscles, and was glad to discover that it seemed like she hadn't fallen into bed with anybody the night before. A loud snore pulled her eyes towards Farkas and she tiptoed across the room towards him. "Farkas?" she whispered. He grunted and rolled over, one arm flopping across the bed to hang towards the floor. She absently wondered how a bed so small could hold him so well. "Farkas!" she hissed, poking him in the side.

He woke with a start, arm swinging towards her and she barely danced out of the way. "What the fu… Raelynn?" He squinted up at her and then collapsed onto the bed. "What are you doing?" he growled.

"Sorry," she whispered, stepping back again. "I just wanted to say thank you for getting me back here. Last time I had Jagga I ended up in bed with an Imperial Noble and a skooma-addled Khajiit. So, um, thank you."

"Raelynn," Farkas muttered, throwing his arm over his face. "Promise me something?"

"Um, okay?" she replied.

"Don't drink again. It's not worth it afterwards," he said.

"Okay," she answered. "I won't drink anymore. At least, not Jagga." He shifted his arm to glare at her and she gulped. "Or anything else. Promise." His arm dropped back over his face and he nodded. "I'm just, going to go now."

"Good idea," he rumbled.


	12. Chapter 12

_A little different angle in this chapter. This time Rae saves Farkas. Enjoy!_

The door to Jorrvaskr flew open and slammed into the wall, startling the Companions inside. All eyes turned to the Whiterun guard who stood in the frame. "You better have a good reason for damaging our property, Guard," Aela snapped.

He inhaled and ignored her, eyes darting over the group of them and then settling on Raelynn. "Dragon attacking the farms outside of town. Irileth sent me to get you, Dragonborn," he said. Raelynn frowned and finished her cider before standing from the table. Farkas reached out and caught her arm.

"And what, you're going to go just like that?" he asked, a look of concern in his eyes.

She carefully disengaged from his grip and shrugged. "Not like I have much of a choice," she replied, starting towards the guard. He stood and followed her, grabbing her again.

"I meant, are you up to it, after last night?" He glanced at Aela who was surlier than usual in the wake of Skjor's death.

"Farkas I am the only one who can stop the dragon. I have to go," she answered. "I'll be fine. It's not my first dragon."

He frowned at her and then straightened suddenly. "I'm coming with you," he said. She opened her mouth to retort and he held a hand up to stop her. "You're my Shield-Sister. I'm coming with you." She sighed in frustration but didn't argue, instead motioned for the guard to lead the way.

They reached the farm just south of Whiterun as the dragon made another pass, fire spewing from its mouth towards the windmill. Several guards were shooting at it haphazardly; some others were running around, trying not to get burned. Farkas pulled his sword off his back and then looked at Raelynn.

She gave him a grim smile, closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before pulling her mace free and readying an ice bolt in her other hand. "Aim for the left wing!" she ordered the guards. "We have to bring it down. Concentrate in the same area!" They obeyed, arrows flying towards the creature as it came in for another attack. "Get down!" Raelynn barked and the men dropped as she inhaled and Shouted, pushing the dragon back across the sky and crashing into nearby treetops. It fell to the ground and she charged it, ice shards flying towards the leathery wings, tearing jagged holes.

The guards followed her and Farkas found himself holding his sword but not joining the fight, instead gaping at Raelynn as she transformed from a somewhat timid woman into a formidable warrior and leader. "Tear the wings!" she yelled and several of the guards drove their swords into the dragon's appendages, cutting long gashes to ground it permanently.

The dragon roared and sent more fire spiraling over the land. Most of the guards ran or hid but Raelynn did not move, instead cast some kind of shielding spell that channeled the fire around her body. When the fire died down she Shouted again, this time an ice spell that struck the dragon in the chest. Farkas could see the ice crystals forming along its scales and it looked as if it were having trouble breathing.

As one the soldiers rushed it, swords driving deep into its belly. It roared again, scrambling across the ground in a desperate attempt to escape. Farkas didn't realize it was headed towards him until it was almost right on top of him. "Farkas!" Raelynn shrieked and he dove down at the last moment, the dragon's maw snapping where he had just been. He rolled to his back and shoved his sword up into the creature's chest, striking it in the heart. The dragon gave one last screech and then shuddered and collapsed.

Raelynn appeared beside him and dropped to one knee, reaching out towards him as the dragon disappeared in a flash of swirling light that encompassed her from completely. She closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head before she looked back at Farkas. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he responded, pushing himself up. "I'm fine." They both stood and looked over at the dragon skeleton.

"That was close," she said. "I didn't like it."

He shrugged. "I've been in worse situations," he mumbled.

"I still didn't like it," she replied with a half-smile. He returned it and then shook his head in amazement. "What?" she asked.

"That, what you just did. That was amazing," he told her. "I always knew you could hold your own but that was something else."

She shrugged and tucked her mace away, turning back towards Whiterun. "It's just something I have to do," she responded.

He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. "No. No it isn't Rae. What you just did there, the way you took control of that battle and got those guards to work together to bring the dragon down? That wasn't just 'something you have to do'." He squeezed her shoulders lightly. "You are a strong fighter Raelynn. Don't let anybody else tell you otherwise, understand?"

She blinked up at him. "Okay," she said. He released her and they again started towards the city. She elbowed him in the side and grinned up at him. "At least I got to save you this time, right? Instead of the other way around?"

Farkas snorted and shook his head. "I think I prefer it the other way around," he muttered back and they both laughed.


End file.
